Red
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: The strongest drug that exists for a human is another human being. (Another multi-chapter story in my Blue universe.) Baron/OC/Corey
1. Chapter 1

_Hey gang, I'm back with something new... Kind of. Y'all know I love me some Baron. And y'all know I love me some Corey. A long time ago a friend of mine AeonBlue mentioned something kind of like this. No spoilers though. Leave a review, let me know what you think, of course._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Brennan Géroux was spending an evening out alone at a local live music establishment. She was proverbially dipping her toes back into the night life that Winter Park, Florida and its surrounding areas had to offer. It had been a long two years since her banishment from The Menace. She'd been working two jobs consistently and solely focusing on herself, as it was all she could do to not fall apart. Baron had been her rock though a lot of things, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. He'd moved on and bounced back quickly after their break up, while Brennan was left shattered. Four months after their break up, he was engaged. Six months after that, he was married. In all that time Brennan hadn't been on a single date. It was a tough pill for her to swallow when the man she thought she could have forever with, found it with someone else. There was a lot of unsaid and unresolved things between her and Baron, but she utterly refused to get involved in his new happy life. She felt he deserved that peace at least.

She stayed towards the back of venue, near the entrance and exit of the building with a clear view of the room. It was a small venue usually for local talent, but sometimes a more established band would roll through. Much to her surprise, on this night it was an acoustic night. Wearing a black crop top t-shirt and high waist skinny jeans, she made her way over to the bar to order herself a few drinks when an all too familiar voice spoke to her left.

"I guess we should change your nickname."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, "No one calls me Blue except you and Corey." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His lame joke wasn't lost on her. Her blue braids were long gone. She had vibrant red box braids now.

He gave a barely detectable nod, "How have you been?"

She turned to him sharply, "Can I help you with something?"

"What? I can't make conversation?"

"Oh, now you want to make conversation?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't make a scene. It's not a big deal. I'm just trying to catch up with an old friend."

Scoffing, she turned back to the bar just as the bartender came over with her drinks. "Well the old friend is leaving now. Have a nice night." She spoke with a drink in each hand as she side stepped her way through the crowd around the bar and as far away from Baron Corbin as she could get.

The rest of the night she could feel his eyes on her. But instead of feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world, like she had before, it pissed her off. He thought he was being slick; only looking when he thought she wasn't paying attention. That was a hard feat when the woman he was staring at was very observant. She had to refrain from flipping him off. She wasn't bitter per se... But then she saw his wife. All of a sudden, any anger she felt had instantly disappeared and turned into soul sucking self loathing.

 _'Why wouldn't she be fucking beautiful?'_ She thought bitterly. He always did have good taste. _'Well, maybe not in me, but good taste nonetheless.'_ She thought darkly.

But this was different. This stung a little bit more than she expected it would. She was the complete opposite of Brennan; short, petite, long hair, no tattoos and white. They looked in love and it made the bile rise up in Brennan's stomach. Having had seen enough, she made her way towards the exit.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm preventing her from walking out the door, "you really shouldn't drive around here if you've been drinking."

She roughly pulled her arm from his light grasp, "Good thing I'm walking."

"Alone?"

"I can protect myself. Or have you forgotten that too?"

He stayed quiet and really took her in. She was a lot slimmer and trimmer since the last time he'd seen her. She had more tattoos and the most obvious, her hair was different. Of course he remembered spending hours with her sparing, teaching her all he knew about boxing. He recalled teaching her how to shoot at the range too. So yes, she could definitely protect herself if necessary.

He ran his hand over his mouth and chin, "I haven't forgotten."

Those whiskey in the sunlight eyes looked him up, down, then back up again. She didn't say anything else as her eyes briefly looked behind him then she walked away from him. His eyes followed her through the parking lot and into the darkness until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey, you okay?"

He hesitated briefly, "Yeah, I'm good."

His wife smiled up at him before sliding her hand into his and going back to enjoy the music.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback is in italics. Leave a review if it suits you._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Living in a new townhouse was something Brennan was thankful for. It was a space that had been completely untouched by Baron. There were no memories of them there. Those were all stuck in her head.

"What were the fucking chances I'd run into him?" She spoke to herself as she rested her back against her front door. She turned the locks and set the alarm before heading up the two short flights of stairs to her bedroom. There was a small loft area to the left of the stairs. Down the hall and to the left was a guest room and bathroom. To the right there was a laundry room ad her bedroom with an en suite bathroom.

She flipped on the light tossing her bag in the general direction of a chair before stepping deeper into the room. She stepped out of her shoes before plopping down in front of her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed some makeup removing wipes and liquid makeup remover to start taking off her barely there makeup. Once she finished, she stood and noticed a corner of paper stuck in between the glass of the mirror and the frame of the vanity. She'd been trying to pull that little piece of paper out since she moved back, but it was all she had left of the half photo strip from Daytona on her first unofficial date with Baron.

* * *

 _"Wow, Daytona Beach."_

 _"Welcome to Florida." He chuckled dryly making her smirk at him._

 _They exited his black truck and headed towards Funland._

 _"Wanna get your ass kicked at skee ball?"_

 _"Sure. As long as I get to keep the stuffed animal you win." She teased._

 _"Why would I give you my hard earned stuffed animal?"_

 _"It's the gentlemanly thing to do."_

 _"Right. Well what do I get if you win?"_

 _"You get shit talked for the rest of day about sucking at skee ball." He came at her quick grabbing her around the waist lifting and spinning her causing her to laugh. "I'm just teasing. Let's play."_

Brennan moved from the vanity to the foot of her bed still recalling that day.

 _"Photo booth! You're not camera shy, are you?"_

 _"I'm on camera all the time."_

 _"It's different taking still photos. Come with me. Let's take pictures to remember this day."_

 _He screwed his face up, "We won't even fit. We're too tall."_

 _"Bring your too tall ass over here!" She yelled for him to follow her to the small photo booth._

 _Begrudgingly he joined her. "Ow, shit!" He said as he banged his knee trying to squeeze in next to her as the camera flashed._

 _"Is this fucking thing taking photos already?"_

 _Brennan laughed as they tried to situate themselves. He hit his knee again. She hit her head._

 _"I told you we wouldn't fit." He spoke from inside the booth._

 _She was outside looking at the freshly printed photos, nearly in tears laughing at them._

 _"Look at these." She handed him the strip._

 _"You're gonna keep these?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

 _"You're weird, B."_

 _"I know. And you like it."_

 _"I mean, it's alright." He teased with a slight shrug as she put more money in the machine._

 _"Stay like that, I'm coming in." She climbed in and sort of sat in his lap with her knees pressed against the front of the booth. Baron's left leg was behind her, but they managed to stay in those awkward positions long enough to get cute pictures together._

 _"We're kind of cute together, ya know?" She spoke as she carefully tore the strip in half. He looked at her confused. "It's just something to remember me by."_

 _He chuckled, "I highly doubt I'd ever forget you, Bren."_

She roughly wiped at her face to get rid of her tears, "Of course I'd cry over seeing a tiny piece of fucking paper."

Part of her wanted to break the mirror to get rid of the last bit of the literal last bit of those photos. She changed into a comfy tee, covered her braids with her bonnet and got into bed. She grabbed a useless remote and threw it at the light switch turning the light off.

' _I'll take the smallest of miracles too.'_ It was going to be a long restless night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback in italics. Texts are in bold italics. Review please._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Seeing Brennan again threw him for a loop. Two years ago when he had ended things with her, he knew she stuck around for a little while. But after that, it was like she vanished into thin air. They weren't seeing much of each of each other with him being on the road more often and her almost constantly working. After a while, with her not settling his mind about where she was; even if he knew what she was telling him was true, it often led to shouting matches and him mostly flinging hurtful accusations at her. It all became a vicious cycle of being good, fighting and making up to the point where he was tired of it. So tired of it, he ended things abruptly.

* * *

" _Look who finally showed up."_

 _Brennan rolled her eyes as she took her shoes off and dropped her keys on the table by his front door._

" _Can we not do this tonight? I've been at work since 5:30 this morning."_

" _Sure you have."_

" _Seriously Tom, don't start this shit."_

" _Maybe you should quit one of your jobs so we can actually spend time together when I'm off."_

" _Wow, that's not selfish of you at all."_

" _How am I being selfish when I want to spend time with my girlfriend?"_

" _It's selfish because I've told you a million times now, I'm not living here so you can take care of me. I want to pull my weight. I'm sorry if that cuts into our time together, but I don't wanna be kept."_

" _Then maybe you should just go then. I'm sick of this shit. I get to see you one day out of the week and the rest of time you're working."_

" _So, all of this is my fault? Like you don't work 5 days out of the week MOST of the time. And God forbid you go overseas because then I don't see you for almost 2 weeks. BUT YES, lay it all on me. I'm the bad guy."_

" _Not the bad guy, but not a great girlfriend either."_

" _You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"_

 _He shrugged._

" _Fine, you don't want me here, I'll leave. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my stuff."_

* * *

' _Lived up to that whole being a dick thing didn't I?_ ' He didn't think he'd ever get over the look on her face. It had been over 2 years and he still wasn't over it.

"Are you sure you're OK? You've been spacing out on me."

"I promise you, I'm fine." He spoke bringing his wife's hand to his lips.

"You'd tell me if you weren't OK, right?"

"Babe, come on. You know me better than that."

"I just don't want to have to hear from Angie about something you sent Matt."

' _Thanks, Graves.'_

"Alex, I'd definitely tell you. I just saw someone I used to know tonight and it was weird is all. But I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." He turned his head to look at her.

She seemed satisfied with his answer.

* * *

 _ **'You'll never guess who I ran into tonight.'**_

 _ **'Bet I can.'**_

 _ **'Did she text you already?'**_

 _ **'No. I just know you'll give up whoever it is without to much prying from me. But I think I know who it was anyway.'**_

 _ **'Who do you think it was?'**_

 _ **'I know for a fact it was Blue.'**_

 _ **'Dammit.'**_

 _ **'She told Angie and Angie told me.'**_

 _ **'So, you haven't talked to her?'**_

 _ **'No, not in a long time, why?'**_

 _ **'I thought maybe you told her where I'd be.'**_

 _ **'I'd graciously take the blame to watch that unfold. It's weird that you care.'**_

 _ **'I don't care.'**_

 _ **'Then why are you asking?'**_

Sometimes he hated Corey and his logic.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for clicking. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter please._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Going to Monday Night Raw wasn't something Brennan had even imagined happening to her in her career with WWE. NXT was her home, but when a few of the stylists' kits didn't make the trip, it was time to call in other guns. Brennan was heading into her own personal hell.

 _'Alright universe, you cruel bitch. What are you trying to teach me this time?'_

Not only was she probably going to be face to face with Baron again, but she was potentially going to have to face the rest of her friendships she basically abandoned. And the one she was looking least forward to was none other than Corey Graves.

The night went pretty smoothly after Brennan settled into things. She was packing her things getting ready to head out.

"Can we talk?"

She reflexively rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"I mind. I just wanna say my piece."

She chuckled, "And I don't wanna hear it, Tom."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I literally do not have to stand here and have a conversation with you."

"I just want to get some things off my chest."

"Tell you therapist. I don't care."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's you. Maybe you just bring something out of me."

"I used to, but it wasn't this. You're acting crazy."

"Crazy?", she laughed getting ready to hurl an insult right back at him, but decided against it. "I don't have to take this shit." She spoke as she closed the last latch on her train case before leaving him standing alone again.

* * *

Hearing footfalls behind her Brennan turned around quickly facing whoever had followed her.

"What happened? Where are you going?"

"Your best friend happened. I'm going to the airport. I'm just gonna sleep there and catch a flight on standby."

"You don't have a room?"

She shook her head.

"You wanna stay with me?"

"I appreciate it, but no thank you."

Corey nodded, "So... Did you and Baron talk?" He smirked already knowing the answer.

"You're almost as big of an asshole as he is, ya know?" She failed holding back a smile, "He tried to, but I really don't care about anything he has to say. So no, we didn't talk. Basically, he called me crazy and I left."

He made a pained face, "I really hate that you guys fell apart."

A wryly chuckle escaped her, "I always thought I'd be the one to leave him for whatever reasons..."

"Is that why you cut me and everyone else off?"

"Kind of. I mean, you guys are his friends. I didn't want to be a burden on any of you as the ex girlfriend. I figured it was my shit to shoulder and I would."

"You know you're not the only one that's been through some shit, right?"

"I know."

"Then I don't want you to ever think that anything that has happened between you and my bonehead derelict best friend has any bearing on our friendship. Don't ever do that shit again."

"I won't. I'm sorry. I just needed the time. And I didn't want to drag you in the middle of anything."

"Ah, come on now. Shit stirring is my main game."

"Yep, you're an asshole."

"I missed you, B."

"Like a herpes outbreak."

"That's disgusting." She laughed as they did their personal handshake then hugged.

"At least let me take you to the airport. We've got two years worth of catching up to do." She nodded.

He tossed her his keys, "Find it. I gotta go grab my stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

_Texts are in bold italics. How are you liking this so far? Any guesses as to what's going to happen? Tell me your thoughts, leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sometimes people joke that you're in love when you're not eating or sleeping. And you do it because you're so excited at this new prospect and new chapter in your life. Brennan was in love alright. She was in love with trying to heal herself. In love with trying to be a better woman. In love with trying to love herself despite most things going sideways somehow. Every single day was a struggle, but deep down she knew she needed to face the world. She knew that one day, whatever this thing was, it was going to get better. She knew one day she wouldn't hurt anymore. She was going to be alright. All she didn't know was when.

"Are you the Brennan?"

"I don't know if I want to claim that."

"The Brennan that used to date Baron?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice to put a face to the name."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah. He used to talk about you all the time when we met. I think you and him were still together."

Brennan tilted her head at the new information, "And you didn't stop to think for one second that he wasn't single?"

Alex chuckled, "He was miserable. I didn't think it would matter. He just needed someone to listen. And look at us now."

Brennan nodded, smiling without showing any teeth as she stood from her seat, "It was really nice catching up with you guys. Thank you all for accepting my apology, but I think I'm gonna go." She hugged each of her friends before turning and leaving catering.

The word of the hour for her was try. And she was going to try not to lose her cool. After all this time and him accusing her of cheating, it was a possibility that he had cheated on her.

With shaking hands and her eyes beginning to fill with tears, she texted Corey.

 _ **'I have something serious to ask you and I need you to be fucking honest with me when I do.'**_

 _ **'You want to do this through a text?'**_

 _ **'I do right now because I need to know.'**_

 _ **'Okay. Ask me.'**_

She took a deep breath before tapping on the screen of her phone, _**'Did you know Baron cheated on me with Alex?'**_

 _ **'I didn't know until after you and him broke up.' Came the immediate response.**_

She released a breath.

 _ **'What happened?'**_

 _ **'I'll tell you later when we meet up. I need some air.'**_

Once outside, Brennan paced, wringing her hands, willing herself not to cry. For months he accused her of cheating, but all she ever did was work. She had taken responsibility and apologized repeatedly to him. She tried everything to make things right and keep her man, but he pushed her away anyway. The door she exited opened again.

"Hey."

She started crying.

He came over to her quickly, "What happened?" He squeezed her tight just holding her as she silently cried. He rubbed her back and comforted her as best as he could.

"He accused me for months of cheating. And then I hear directly from his wife's mouth, he came to her. Said he was miserable and didn't think our relationship mattered." She pulled away, "We didn't ma... I didn't matter." She wiped her face and shook her head.

"You don't believe that, do you? He loved you, you know that."

"Did he?"

He sighed.

"Because I don't even know what happened to us."

"I'm sure he doesn't either. He's an idiot, B. I know you know that for a fact."

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"You've replaced him with a more lovable intelligent idiot."

She looked confused.

"It's me. I'm a lovable intelligent idiot."

She smirked and shook her head.

"Come here," he opened his arms for her as they hugged, "You're gonna get through it. A stiff drink a day and sheer power of will."

She nodded, hurt but enjoying Corey's attempt at holding her together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and mean a lot to me. Here's the latest. It's a short one but if you want the next bit, light this baby up with some reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a second unexpected week traveling with the red brand for Brennan and she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to be in Florida with the uprising talent instead of doing everything in her power to duck her ex. She would see him walking her way and she'd walk off before he'd even notice her. Her bright red hair made it hard for her to blend in but she had been doing pretty good with avoiding with him.

She was walking down a corridor with her face in her phone when someone grabbed her around the waist covering her mouth while pulling her into one of the rooms.

She struggled against her captor.

"Hey hey hey, relax it's just me."

"You fucking asshole! What the fuck are you doing?" She punched him in his arm as hard as she could.

He grabbed his arm where she hit him, "You won't talk to me."

"So you fucking pull me into a broom closet? What the fuck is wrong with you, Corbin?" She pushed him this time.

"Nothing's wrong with me if you don't count the fact that you won't even give me a chance to explain."

"Fuck your explanation."

"Brennan..."

"Don't Brennan me, Thomas. There's nothing you can say that'll make anything that's happened alright. So don't waste your breath."

"I never physically cheated on you with Alex."

"Right."

"I didn't. She was just..." he trailed off leaving them in a brief silence. "She was there for me when I needed someone."

"You fucking had me!" She exploded, "You had me and you purposely went out and sought the attention of another woman instead of being a good fucking man and talking to me. So no, you didn't fuck her, that's fucking fantastic, but you still cheated."

"And you didn't?"

"Don't project your bullshit on me, Baron. I never cheated on you. Not physically and not emotionally. Not when you shut me out. Not when you were gone for weeks at a time. Never. I had no reason to. So you can take your guilty conscious and shove it." She turned jiggling the handle to get out of the closet.

She ran smack into Corey.

"What have we got going on here?"

"Ask your big dumbass of a best friend." She stormed off hastily. Her heart was still racing as she walked away from them.

Corey turned towards Baron standing in the doorway, "What the fuck are you doing in a closet?"

"I saw her coming. I just wanted to talk to her."

"So you went in a closet?" He tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, Graves."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming._

 _Onwards!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Walking backstage, Baron spotted Brennan's bright red top knot as she joked with some of the ladies on the roster. He had been cleaning out his closet and found something from his past. He waited until she was alone to approach her.

"Here. This is yours."

"I don't want that."

"It's yours. It's proof."

"Proof of what? Purchase?"

He rolled his eyes, "Proof that I loved you."

"I really don't need any more reminders of our failed relationship."

"But I want you to have it."

"Now? After all this time?" She shook her head before staring him in the eyes, "Look, you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me, Tom."

He broke eye contact running his hand over his mouth, "I just wanted you to have it."

"You wanted me to have it or you needed to get rid of it before Alex found it? Tell the truth. It won't kill you."

He hesitated briefly, "Both."

"You should keep it. I don't want it."

He sat the black velvet box on the station, which was a folding table and a metal folding chair, she was setting up, "Why do you act like you're the only one that's been hurt by this?"

She turned swiftly to face him, hazel eyes full of unmistakable anger, "I'm sure our failed relationship keeps you up at night."

"I had to watch you walk away."

"Walk away?!" Her voice rose considerably before she took a deep breath and speaking normally. "I didn't walk away. You pushed me away. You kicked me out of your house. You ignored my calls and texts. "Stop fucking calling me," I do remember is what you said to me. But yeah, you're hurt. Please, tell me more."

"You walk around here claiming you don't care about me, why can I still get a rise out of you like this, huh?"

"Is that your plan? To piss me off to the point that I commit felony assault? It's not bad enough they keep fucking sending me to this show, I have to deal with you and your bullshit on top of it."

"Be honest, you're still affected by me."

She chuckled wryly at him, "I've always been honest with you. Even from the beginning and you walked away from me then too." The anger in her eyes was gone, he'd noticed. Now there were tears filling them.

"Brennan..." She was walking away from him, right arm bent at the elbow flipping him off. He stood watching her with his hands on his hips until she was out of sight. Out of options, he left the box on her setup before turning to prepare for the show.

Brennan rounded a corner to a surprisingly empty hallway. She would never give that man the satisfaction of seeing her cry again. But damn it, she had started crying. She swiped the tears away hard enough to smear her black liner and mascara. She stood there quietly for a long time staring at the wall across from her.

Her tears were long gone, but she was still carrying a heavy heart when she made her way back to the table she had started setting up.

"Are you okay?" She looked to see Corey standing to her left at her setup.

She stared at him almost blankly.

"Your makeup is..."

"Yeah, I know." She reached for a makeup wipe and started wiping her whole face.

Corey stood watching silently until she threw the wipe down looking way worse than she did before. Usually he'd have some quip or ask if she wanted a mirror, but at this point in their friendship, he thought better of it.

"Let me help." She wouldn't look at him while he took off her makeup.

"This is why he thought I was fucking you behind his back," She whispered. "Your wife is lucky." She took the wipe from his hand finally looking into his eyes.

She grabbed the other wipe she had used to throw away before her eyes landed on the box.

"You gonna open it?"

"Was hoping someone would've stolen it."

"Who's it from?"

"You think I have random men dropping jewelry off for me?"

"Never know. Guys do weird shit for attention."

She shrugged.

"Fine, if you won't open it, I will."

She assumed she knew what it was. She'd found the box years before but never opened it. She wanted to be truly surprised when the day came. And it finally did, but not in the way she expected.

She continued to set up her styling and makeup area while Corey opened the box. He shut it quickly with a snap.

"It's a ring, isn't it?"

Corey sat the box down and sighed, "Yeah. B, I'm not sure what's going on, but..."

"Don't apologize for him. Please. I'm fine." He knew better than to argue with her about that too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Things are about to start getting interesting... Texts are in bold italics._

 _Thanks for the reviews, leave me more please!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Corey fiddled with his phone in his hands. He had just finished a conversation with his wife and now was nervous to make the next move. He was never at a loss for words but in this moment, he was rattled. But if he wanted it happen, he was going to have to get the ball rolling.

 _ **'Where are you? We need to talk.'**_

 _ **'What's wrong?'**_

 _ **'I'll come find you. Just tell me where you are.'**_

* * *

"What's up?"

"Can you grab your food? We need to talk in private."

Brennan frowned slightly but grabbed her food and drink as Corey practically dragged her out of catering.

"Dude, you're acting so weird." She spoke as he held open the door to what would be a private locker room later on.

"Got a lot on my mind."

She looked at him expectantly as she sat on the floor to finish eating. He was pacing.

"Matt, fucking relax. You're making me nervous." He stopped pacing turning to look at her before he sat on the floor in front of her. He grabbed her bottle of water before taking a sip.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"So... the other night, Angie and I were talking about ways to spice up our sex life."

Brennan stopped with her sandwich half way to her mouth before putting it back down on its wrapper. This wasn't the first time he'd mentioned something like this to her. In his own words, Brennan was one of his most sexually open friends.

"What'd you guys come up with?"

"Don't laugh."

"Matt, Seriously."

"Hall passes."

"Hall passes?"

"Yes."

"Okay?"

"But there are stipulations."

"Like...?"

"Like it can only be women. And it has to be a woman we both agree on."

"Sounds fair to me. Almost every mans fantasy."

"It wouldn't be a threesome. And if it all goes well... Well, we wouldn't exactly need the hall passes anymore."

"So, you guys would invite in a third when the feeling strikes?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"So why are you spazzing out? Sounds like a good deal to me."

He looked at her nervously. She bit into her sandwich, not really paying too close of attention to him. He held his breath before he spoke softly, "It's you."

"What's me?" His striking green eyes stared at her, "You shitting me?!"

"Brennan."

"You're serious?"

"I mean, you can say no. There's no pressure, but I personally am hoping you say yes. I get it if you don't want to. If it's not your style..."

She cut him off, "Yes."

"What?"

"I'll do it."

"You will?"

She paused, reaching for her water, unscrewing the lid, she nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, thank god."

"Thank god? Graves, what the fuck?"

"You're the only person we both immediately agreed on."


	9. Chapter 9

_M rating in full effect in this one. Thank you to my girls Willow Edmond and TJAIGhul for your constant support. I hope y'all enjoy. And shout out to the lerkers that are at least checking it out. I appreciate y'all too. Anybody else feeling it, leave a review. Here's the latest..._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

After her talk with Corey, the hits started coming. She was informed that she was going to be on Raw on a permanent basis as one of the glam squad members were having a hard time during her pregnancy. She was trading the comfort of her townhouse for hotel rooms and spending an ungodly amount of time around her ex... And her new flings?

She wasn't sure what to call her situation with Corey and Angie. She'd enjoyed her time in Connecticut with them. Finding another stipulation was that only two people could be involved while the third watched if they so pleased. She and Angie bonded over the fact that their time together was a first time experience for the both of them. The fact that Corey watched them from a chair in a corner made it that much more erotic.

Brennan closed her eyes tightly having flashbacks to the weekend when her reverie was broken.

"I guess you decided to keep the ring after all." She folded her arms without turning to face Baron. He stepped around her sitting form, pulling up a chair for him to sit in.

"Can I help you?"

"Just wondering why didn't hound me about taking the ring back. What'd you do with it, pawn it?"

"I actually went to Daytona. Walked down the Funland pier and chucked it into the Atlantic Ocean." She spoke flatly, staring into his eyes.

"You did not."

She quirked her right eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Don't you have shit to do other than bothering me?"

"Bothering you is my shit to do."

Brennan glared at him before standing. She pulled her skirt down as she did.

"How trashy of you."

"What are you on about now?"

"Where'd you get that bruise?"

"From fucking. Is that a problem?"

"It's inappropriate for the work place."

She smirked, "Good thing you're not my boss."

He narrowed his eyes at her before standing trying to crowd her space, "I thought you didn't like visible bruises?" He spoke where only she could hear.

She turned her body to face his, purposely pressing herself into him. She looked up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist, pulling him even closer, "People and hearts change just like the seasons do, baby."

"CORBIN! They need you in the production meeting." He pulled away from her abruptly making her chuckle. He groaned under his breath making her full on laugh as he walked away.

If he wanted to play, they'd play. And she was going to win.

* * *

 _ **'Cashing in.'**_ Came the text.

She frowned slightly, _ **'Isn't that against the rules?'**_

 _ **'The rule is only two people involved at a time. The third doesn't have to always be present.'**_

 _ **'Don't start any shit between you and Angie over this.'**_

 _ **'Babygirl, do you think I would even attempt this without talking to Angie first?'**_

He made a really good point. She sent him her hotel info. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

She hopped from her bed when he knocked. She looked through the peephole to make sure it was actually him before she opened the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Wanted to shower and bring food. I thought you might be hungry."

"You know the way to my heart."

He paused watching her rummage through the bags.

"What?"

He shook his head. She really was fucking gorgeous. Her makeup long gone, her braids in a messy lopsided bun. Years ago, he had made a statement that if he wasn't married, he would've made a move. It was his way of motivating Baron at the time. But he wasn't kidding in the slightest.

"You're staring again." She was back on the bed with her Styrofoam tray held up to her face eating.

"I know."

She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Come here."

She closed her food container, sitting it precariously on the nightstand before standing and walking over to him. She had on black leggings, a long black crop top that she'd cut herself no doubt and fluffy socks.

She stood in front of him, almost being eye level with him with her height, but he still had her by a few inches. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, before dropping his hand to rest on the left side of her neck.

"I know Baron is my best friend and I should back my boy no matter what, but goddamn did he not deserve you."

She rolled her eyes, trying to pull away from him, but he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You can ask him if you don't believe me. You can even ask Angie."

"Why would you be talking about me like that to him?"

"Because he was fucking up. I was trying to help him see what he was doing was gonna be a huge fucking mistake."

"And what about you? What about what we're about to do?"

He leaned in and kissed her. His hold on her tightened as he felt her melt into him.

As they broke the kiss, it was like a mad dash. She had somehow gotten him on the bed and out of his shoes, jeans and boxers. She kissed down his body until she reached his cock. She wasted no time in tasting him for the first time, but was meticulous as to how she pleased him.

She was alternating between using her hand to stroke the bit she couldn't quite get in her mouth and just holding it steady as she sucked, swirled and gagged her way through. He was prone. Rubbing her back through her shirt not feeling a bra. He sat up removing his shirt as she sat back and stroked him. He pulled her to straddle him as he took the brief intermission to pull her towards him almost knocking them backwards. He gripped her tight, putting her in just the right position for him to suck and nibble at her pierced nipples.

She moaned softly at the sensation, rubbing the back of his head. He pulled away looking up at her before he pulled the shirt from her body. Flipping them so he was on top. He worked her leggings and panties down her legs, turning the leggings inside out and taking her socks with them as he tossed them to the floor.

He gripped one of her breasts roughly making her arch slightly and her lips part.

"Ah, you like that, don't you?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Next round, baby, I promise." He kissed her deeply as he slid into her.

A contented sigh fell from her lips as he waited for her to adjust. She reached between them and began rubbing at herself. He took the hint and began slowly thrusting in and out of her, making the volume of her moans increase the deeper he got. She grabbed for his hand, placing it on her neck.

"Fuck." He breathed out as he squeezed her neck. "You didn't do this with Angie."

"You're not Angie." He made a sound low in his throat before he pounded her particularly hard.

She was breathless when he pulled away. She turned over on her stomach on her own accord. He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red handprint behind. She looked at him over her shoulder with a small smile playing on her lips. She lifted her hips and rose to her knees, spreading them wide. He pushed her forward, gripping her hip before sliding back inside of her. He fell forwards over her back, kissing her skin there, enjoying the feeling of her intentionally clinching and unclinching her walls around him. She began moving her hips back and forth needing the friction. He pinned her arms down and watched as she tried to fuck herself on him.

He relinquished his hold on her, running his hands down her sides to firmly grip her hips. He was giving her hard deep strokes. Her moans were enough to drive him to the edge. She warned him of her incoming orgasm. Her legs shook from the intensity. He pulled out with a grunt just in time to cum on her ass.

He rolled to the side as she collapsed on her front.

"Give me a sec. I'll clean you up." He spoke as his chest rose and fell with him trying to catch his breath.

After 5 minutes or so, Corey did get up from her bed to clean her up. She followed him, standing in the doorway.

"Shower instead?"

"Quitting on me after one round?"

"I didn't say shit about quitting."

"Good." He turned on the faucet letting the water warm as she approached him.

She pressed her naked body against his back as her arms wrapped around his middle. She kissed from his left shoulder across the back of his neck then kissed the side of his neck.

He'd watched her in the mirror, her hands resting on his stomach and chest. She nibbled and sucked on his neck, leaving a subtle hidden love bite that made his eyes close and just enjoy her.

Brennan looked in the mirror and noticed Corey was getting lost in the sensations. Her hands slid lower, gently stroking him. His eyes opened, locking with hers in the mirror. He moved her hands pulling her in front of him. He grabbed the towel, wiped her whole back and butt cheeks, tossed the towel then picked her up over his shoulder.

She let out a startled laugh as he lifted her pretty effortlessly. She was significantly smaller than she had been when they'd met and when she had been with Baron. However, she was still "thick" as the kids would say.

He slapped her ass before dropping her across the bed. He laid beside her, walking his fingers up her torso before drifting to her right nipple. He just barely ghosted his fingers over it before rubbing the palm of his hand over it gently.

"You're a tease."

He smirked, "You like it."

"I do," he pinched making her gasp, "but you know what I like more?"

"What?"

She pulled him in by his chin, kissing him deeply. He moved his hand to cup her jaw and cheek as they kissed. She rolled her hips and lifted her leg, straddling him.

His head fell back with a chuckle, "You're going to kill me."

"Oh no, I think you can handle this."

He wrapped her around the waist as he pulled her and he scooted back further across the bed. She leaned forward now that they were essentially sitting, kissing him again and grinding against him.

"Well fuck." He muttered as she kissed him again.

"Don't worry, I got you." He gripped her hips, squeezing in encouragement as she was about to start and finish him.

* * *

They did share a shower in the middle of the night. They both needed a nap beforehand. He should've been long gone and back in his room hours ago, but he had gotten caught up in spending time with Brennan. The sex was great, but he actually missed just good quality time with her.

She was sleeping soundly after they'd spent a few more hours talking and falling into fits of laughter from being so tired. She was laying on her side, but she was facing him.

 _'It's not breaking the rules technically.'_ He thought as he glanced at her. He'd already showered with her which was unnecessary but he did it anyway.

 _'Fuck it.'_ He moved closer to her making her stir slightly. He was pretty sure she didn't even open her eyes as she snuggled into him and went right back to sleep. He leaned down and pecked her on top of her head before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

When the sun was up, Brennan woke up to Corey putting his jeans on and looking for his shirt.

"You're leaving?" Her voice sleepy as she sat up in the bed holding the sheet to her chest.

"Yeah. Gotta go get my room situated and head out. I have a flight to catch."

She nodded, "I thought you'd stay longer so we could get breakfast or something."

He felt his heart pull. He definitely wouldn't mind that all but, "I can't. I've been here way longer than I needed to be."

She smirked in a manner that said 'wow, ok', then she nodded, "You're right. My fault. I forgot what this was for a second."

He stared at her as he slipped on his jacket. She watched him as he approached the side of the bed she was on.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you on Monday."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank y'all for the reviews. Onwards..._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Corey was sitting in catering fiddling with his phone. It had been a few weeks since his rendezvous with Brennan. They were on good terms as per usual. But ever since the night in the hotel, it was like he had an itch he couldn't scratch. This wasn't something he had spoken to Angie about. He knew he was in deep shit when he felt his cock stiffen at just the sight of Brennan. It was supposed to be a one time thing and he had tempted fate by tasting her.

"You're staring at her like you want to eat her."

"How long have you been sitting there, Renee?"

"Long enough to see you staring at Brennan."

He was fucking busted, "What can I say? She's a beautiful woman."

"I agree, but you're looking at her like you want to pounce."

He rolled his eyes in an attempt at downplaying Renee's statement. She was right, but he'd never tell her.

* * *

"Hey." He spoke running his hand along her lower back and hip.

"Hey yourself."

"You got any plans tonight?"

"Corey..."

"Good clean innocent fun, I promise."

"That's how it always starts out."

He started walking away making her follow. He rounded a corner, pulling her when she caught up.

She made a startled sound before he leaned into her, playing with her braids.

"We cannot do this here. Or at all."

"Yeah, I know." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips then rested his forehead on hers. She loosely wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his closeness. She pulled back slightly.

"You know my rule for all of this. Talk to Angie." She whispered in his ear before she kissed the corner of his mouth. He fought the urge to pull her back and kiss her how he really wanted to.

"Fuck." He grumbled as he turned resting his back against the wall.

"Well you two looked cozy. What would Ange say about all of this?"

"I'm not sure. Probably that she and I need to have a talk." His voice was matter of fact. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted his wife before walking away from Baron.

* * *

Things had been eerily silent from Corey for a few weeks. The day after the hallway encounter, there were rapid fire texts and salacious exchanges, but nothing came of it. He barely even acknowledged her at work. Brennan got the hint. One time, meant exactly that. He was a married man after all.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"What the fuck do you want Tom?" She spoke directly, obviously annoyed. She put her phone on the table she was occupying alone.

"I knew you were a little bit out there with you sexuality, but I didn't know you had it in you to fuck around with a married man."

"Well, you don't know shit anyway, so where's the surprise in that?"

He narrowed his eyes at her but ignored her comment, "I can't believe you'd do that to Angie."

"Do what to Angie?"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Fuck her husband."

"And how do you know that I fucked her husband?"

"I saw you two in the hallway a few weeks ago."

She made a gesture with her hand for him to keep going, but he stayed silent.

"Like I said, you don't know shit." She grabbed her phone from the table preparing to leave.

"I'll find out, Flower. I always do."

A mirthless smile graced her face, "And when you do, if you do, you're going to be so fucking wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

_Two chapters in one night. Let me know what you think._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Baron found himself determined to figure out what was going on with Corey and Brennan. They were usually inseparable but the pair had been quite distant lately. It was starting to get to Brennan. Corey was blatantly avoiding her. Baron watched with his usual shit eating grin.

"Gets you off watching people suffer, doesn't it?"

"You're suffering?"

She glowered at him before rolling her eyes, "You're really bad at taking hints."

"Pot meet kettle."

She rolled her eyes in response.

"I talked to Angie."

"So have I. What's your point?"

He shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure it all out."

"Or you could just mind your fucking business for once. Worry about your own relationship."

"My relationship is fine."

"Is it now? Then why did Alex just storm away because you're over here talking to me?"

He face palmed remembering his wife was coming to the show.

"This isn't over."

* * *

"So do I have to corner you now to get you to talk to me?"

"Look, I'm just trying to keep my distance. I don't want to completely fuck up my marriage."

She was taken aback, "Completely fuck up your marriage how? By being friends with me?"

"You were the ultimate hall pass; a one time thing. Angie changed her mind on adding a third for when the mood struck. And I'm just trying to do right by her. Being with you did something to me, and as much as 'the do whatever the fuck I want' in me is telling me to throw it all away, I won't. I can't."

She was deflated, "I told you it would be a mistake."

"Blue, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I knew what I was getting into. I get it. I would never get between you and Ange. I was just wondering where my best friend was. Now I know and I'll back off." She quickly turned and walked away.

"Brennan! My office now!"

"Who the fuck..." She grumbled under her breath.

"You really are a fucking slut."

"Excuse you?"

"How long have you been fucking Corey? I was right. I knew you were fucking him."

"I don't have time for this shit."

"But you've got time to be fucking him when you know he's married?!"

"What the fuck business is it of yours? I'm not fucking you anymore so what does it matter?"

"Were you fucking him then?"

"I've told your stubborn ass a million times I wasn't."

"Are you fucking him now?"

"Yes, I'm clearly bouncing on his dick as we speak."

He moved in on her quickly backing her into a wall.

"Are you fucking him now?" His hand was lightly wrapped around her neck, holding her place, but not hurting her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He punched the wall by her head. She barely flinched at the sound or impact. After all, she did know him better than most.

"Answer my fucking question, Brennan. Are you fucking Matt?"

"It's none of your fucking business." He squeezed her neck, making her smile up at him. She pulled him closer feeling his erection through his jeans. She grabbed his straining cock which brought him back to reality.

He lightly pushed off of her, slightly pushing her into the wall making her laugh. He was pacing the office space, hands laced behind his head.

"You never were good at playing games with me. You know I always fucking win. Go get your hand checked out." She spoke as she walked to the door, "And to answer your question, I fucked him and Angie both." She pulled the door open and walked away with a swing in her hips.


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy reading. Leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"We need to talk."

"We're speaking again?"

"I just need you to answer one question."

She stayed silent, waiting.

"Did you use me and Angie to get back at Baron?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"So you're out here trying to ruin friendships for fun?"

"What?"

"He told me that you told him."

"I did. But did he leave out the part where he pinned me against a wall and asked me repeatedly if I was fucking you?"

Corey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should've fucking known."

"I don't go around sabotaging things intentionally. He wanted to know so badly, so I told him. Did I know it would piss him off or hurt him or both? Yes, absolutely. I told him knowing full well. And I apologize if that's made things strained between you two. But I'm not sorry for serving him up exactly what he deserves."

Corey took a deep breath eying her from head to toe back up again before walking away. Brennan had a different mission on her hands.

She stalked to Baron's makeshift office for the evening, fuming.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're a piece of shit!"

He smiled and she immediately wanted to punch him.

"So you're lying to Graves now?"

"I told him what he needed to know."

"You're such a fucking asshole. I'll always be the bad guy in the story, won't I?"

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

"Yeah, you remember that shit when karma comes back around and bites you in the ass."

* * *

He had no fucking idea how Brennan always knew somehow something was about to go down. Alex had shown up unannounced just as Brennan stormed out of his office.

"Knock, knock."

"Babe, what are you doing here?"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting you is all. Was just handling business."

"Business with Brennan?"

"Brennan? No, why would you say that?"

"She was walking out of here when I approached."

"It was nothing."

"You sure do seem to be spending a lot of time around her as of late. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Alex, come on. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Wouldn't you? You cheated on her."

"You're not her though. You're my wife. The woman I'm committed to. She and I are just coworkers."

"But you guys have a lot of history. And when you're home... I don't know babe."

"Did you come all this way to accuse me of having an affair with my ex?"

"I'm not sure why I came here at all." She stormed out of his office on the verge of tears.

Instant. Karma.

"Good job, asshole!" Brennan shouted down the hallway giving him a thumbs up.


	13. Chapter 13

_I think the M rating is working in this one. It's not much but it's working. Leave a review if you want._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Another live Monday night Raw was in the bag. Baron was one of the last guys to leave the building. He was currently on the outs with his wife and his best friend which made him direct his ire at no one other than Brennan. The woman had impeccable timing lately. Alex thought he was cheating. Corey caught him in a lie. And both situations revolved around Brennan Géroux. That and him trying to be a manipulative asshole, but it always seemed to blow up in his face when it came to Brennan.

Baron sighed as he got into his rental. Getting back to his hotel before last call was going to be a blessing. A bourbon neat was calling his name. Once inside the lobby of the hotel, he didn't bother taking his things to his room. He walked straight to the bar and ordered his drink. He tried like hell to ignore the electric red braided hair at the opposite end of the bar.

She hadn't noticed him at all. No doubt three sheets to the wind on something expensive. She had on one of those skin tight dresses he loved to stare at her in. Hugged her in all the right places which was the point he was sure of. He'd never seen this one before. It was a dusty muted lilac color. A really simple tank top cut. She looked odd considering the cool temps outside. She had on strappy wedge heels too. He could honestly stare at her all night. He had no intention on making his presence known, but he moved closer to her anyway.

"Whose husband stood you up this time?"

A silent middle finger was his answer.

He walked towards her, taking a spot beside her.

"All this empty room and you have to sit right fucking next to me. What a blessing from the devil you are."

"I just wanted to drink in peace. Not deal with your bullshit." He spoke plainly.

"And you could've done that, down there." She pointed.

He was silent for a beat noticing her left hand.

"I thought you chucked it in the Atlantic Ocean."

She was wearing the cushion cut black onyx and diamond ring on her middle finger.

"I probably should've. It's too pretty to throw away."

She ordered another drink as did he.

He spoke quietly, "It's kind of nice when we aren't at each other's throats."

She rolled her eyes, draining the contents of her glass tumbler.

"Bill it to room 913."

"Why are you leaving? I can't even say I like spending time with you when we aren't fighting?"

"No, you can't. Fighting is what we do. There's no making peace. There's no going back. You have a wife you chose over fighting with me. So drinking together isn't gonna be a new breezy thing you and I do..."

"God, do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"Ahh, there he is." She turned and walked out of the bar towards the elevators.

He drained his drink dropped a hundred on the bar, "That's for hers too." Then followed her.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, keeping her distance.

"Why do you act like you hate me?"

"Why do you act like you actually still give a shit about me?"

He sighed, "I'm not acting."

"Stop talking."

"No, I've been trying to tell you for literally fucking months that I'm sorry. That I know I'm a piece of shit and that I know that I hurt you. And at the time, I knew hurting you would be the only way to make you go. Neither of us were happy anymore B. You can't even deny it. We stayed together for the comfort."

"Super comfortable feeling like every little thing might trigger an explosive argument."

He rolled his eyes then, "But that led to some of the most explosive sex I've ever had."

"So is that what this is about? You miss good sex? I wish you could surprise me, Tom, really."

"For someone that claims to know me... No. it's not just the sex. It's everything. I can't do shit like hangout and drink with Alex. Or share a cigar. Or even go to actual rock concert. I can't wake her up when I get home and have a cheat meal and cuddle with her and X until we fall asleep together."

He saw wipe at her eye.

"I just really fucking miss you, Brennan. And it's stupid because I AM married. But seeing you and hearing you and even fighting with you, I don't know. It's just nice. It's fucking things up big time at home, but at least I can get a reaction out of you."

She had long missed her floor. She was staring straight ahead when she felt his big hand slide into hers and squeeze.

She jerked her hand away, folding her arms.

He walked off turning to look her before the doors shut.

"I still love you too."

His jaw dropped as the doors closed completely.

* * *

The following week, Brennan and Corey left the arena for lunch. They were still friends and they were both suckers for getting to spend any time together despite their situation.

"You two seem less murderous lately."

"We talked."

"Really?"

"He told me to shut up so I did. I listen just as good as I talk shit."

He nodded, "Is that all that happened?"

"Yeah." Corey looked skeptical.

"Ask him."

"You bet your pretty ass I will."

"Aww, you think my ass is pretty?"

He gave her a look that made her walls clinch.

"How are things with you and Angie?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because I thought you needed to keep your distance."

"I do, but I feel like in a public place, I'm in good standing."

"Do you regret it?"

"Only thing I regret is that it could only happen once."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you invite me back to Connecticut."

He paused, "Why didn't I think of that?"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "You did. She's just really not having it?"

"Nah. Short of a divorce one night in Milwaukee is all we'll have."

"Shut the fuck up, that didn't happen in Milwaukee."

He laughed and shrugged.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" He'd told some of the other hair and makeup girls he ws looking for her and it was important.

He tossed his phone at her.

"Lucky for you, I can catch."

"Better you break it than me."

"Tom, what is... Is that Alex?"

"It is."

"What the hell? Who is that?"

"That's the reason I can't get a reaction."

Brennan frowned, "I don't think I'm the person that should be trying to talk you through it or whatever." She put his phone on the desk.

"Wanna know her reasoning?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway."

"You're fucking around with Brennan so I decided I should fuck around too."

"We aren't fucking around though. I should just kick her ass for general purposes."

"Or you could fuck me and prove her right."

She was stunned silent.

"I'll give you until the end of the show to decide." He stood walking over to the door of the office.

Brennan stood in front of him, looking him in his eyes, "Is revenge really what you want?"

He cupped her face in his hand, "I just really wanna fuck you. Ever since you grabbed my dick that one night. This just so happens to give me more of a reason to."

She gripped his wrist, removing his hand, staring at him trying to read his face.

"It won't make it right. Don't hurt her like she's hurting you; at least not with me."

"If you don't want to, just say it."

"That's not what I'm saying."

He was stunned.

"I'm saying, don't repeat history. Y'all are married after all."

"Does it look like she gives a fuck at all about our marriage?"

"No. But I give a fuck about you and I can tell you're hurting. I'm just not the one that should be trying to comfort you."

He nodded but leaned down slightly and kissed her anyway. She pulled him closer as he intensified the kiss.

She tried to pull away, but the space she provided allowed him to lift her by the backs of her thighs. Her arms draped over his shoulders as he turned putting her back against the wall.

The skirt she was wearing was bunched around her hips as he undid his belt, button and zipper. She pushed her panties to the side as he slid inside of her. A silent look of satisfaction crossed her face before she kissed him fiercely trying to conceal her moans.

He pulled away from her, removing his hand from her ass cheek to hold her face steady in front of his. "I still love you."

"I know, you already told me." She pulled him in and kissed him deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

_It's short. Leave a review. Shout out to my mains._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Corey stood out of Brennan's line of sight watching her work. She looked so at ease and happy using her hair and makeup skills. She laughed and he felt the urge to smile himself even though he was in a mood. All he needed to do was make it through the night and then he was off to Smackdown.

He approached Brennan after Jojo had gotten out of her chair.

"I'm sure you've heard the news." He gave her a side armed hug.

"What news?"

"Tom is..."

"I'm getting divorced." Baron spoke after approaching them.

"You two good again?"

They both gestured in a way that meant sort of.

"What do you say to that? Congrats or I'm sorry?"

Baron stared at her long enough to make her squirm. Corey looked between the two of them.

"I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja vu."

Brennan looked away from Baron to look at Corey.

Baron smirked, "You didn't tell him."

"It's not exactly something I want to brag about."

"What didn't you tell me?"

Baron leaned down and whispered in Corey's ear.

The look that crossed his face was enough for Brennan to notice but was gone too quick for her to decipher.

"Was this after the elevator talk?"

She turned away from them as she heard Baron answering Corey' question.

"Maybe two weeks after."

Suddenly she was feeling ashamed. She busied herself setting up her station for the next person that would need her assistance.

Corey touched the small of her back and whispered, "Was it worth it?"

She turned slightly to look at him, but he was walking away.

* * *

"You can never just keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"I'm sorry. You guys are close, I figured you had already told him."

"Did you or are you trying to start shit?"

"Oh. You've never had Graves be disappointed in you. What's he care anyway? You didn't do anything different with me than you did with him."

"You're an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot now, B?"

"Angie KNOWS about me and Corey. Angie gave us permission."

He looked shocked.

"Yeah, you dummy. We didn't have sex behind her back. Your wife just assumed we were fucking each other."

"Well, we're fucking each other now."

"God damn it."

"Come on, Brennan."

"It was supposed to stay between us." She turned to walk away, but turned back, "Oh and thanks for telling me that you actually are getting divorced."

"Angie probably told him."

"Why the fuck does Angie know before me?"

"I really shouldn't say."

"What do you know, Pestock?"

He stayed silent.

"Fine." She turned to leave agin before he grabbed her elbow.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Let go of me." She pulled her arm away making him laugh.

* * *

She was banging on Corey's hotel room door that night. She almost had to threaten bodily harm to get the info out of Renee since he was ignoring her after Baron opened his big mouth.

"What the fuck?!" It registered who it was, he leaned in between the frame and the door, "Oh, it's you," he looked her up and down, "what do you want?"

"I don't want to do this in the hallway."

"Okay. What DO you want?"

"I want to know why Angie was the first person to know about Tom's divorce."

He stared at her for a long time.

"Matt."

"Maybe he was asking her for advice."

"Why the fu..." Realization dawned on Brennan before she could finish her sentence.

"You're a brilliant woman."

"Can we please talk?"

"No. I'm not... No."

"Matt, please."

He closed the door.

She stood there holding her head.

Did she really just ruin two marriages?


	15. Chapter 15

_These two stress me tf ouuuuut... Leave a review please._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Brennan groggily woke up to the sound of her doorbell.

 _'What the fuck?'_ She frowned grabbing for her phone, _'It's 7am. What the hell?'_

She snatched her bonnet off of her head and rolled to a stand before feeling her way down the hall and down the stairs to her front door. She rubbed her eyes before leaning to look through the peephole. She'd recognize that jaw line anywhere…

Corey.

He had on a Pittsburgh Pirates hat and tight black t-shirt from what she could see. She unlocked and slowly opened the door.

He looked at her, giving her a small nervous smile, "This is me trying to apologize." He held his arms up, a pink box holding donuts, no doubt, and a grocery bag hanging from the opposite hand.

Brennan stayed silent but stepped behind the door as she opened it so he could come in. He took his shoes off lining them next to her most often worn shoes. He looked around briefly. She had just cleaned seeing the lines from the vacuum in the carpet. He walked over to her breakfast nook and put the donuts down. Along with removing the bouquet of flowers he got her. He then moved over to her stove.

"Is that bacon?"

He shrugged holding the white butcher paper wrapped meat in his hand.

"You're really trying to apologize, huh?"

"It's a direct line to your heart."

She shrugged, turning to the flowers. He knew how she felt about them, but they caught his eye and made him think of her; wildflowers with pops of yellow, orange and purple.

He moved around her kitchen effortlessly, Brennan noticed. He'd only been there a few times when she'd actually cooked a meal instead of ordering take out. She turned her attention to the flowers. She found scissors to snip the stems.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" Corey chuckled.

"Don't judge me, Graves." She spoke carrying on her cutting.

He watched her quietly.

"What?" He shook his head, turning his attention back the skillet and cooking bacon.

Brennan went over to a cabinet along the right side of her kitchen to grab a glass pitcher she was never going to use. It was a house warming gift. She filled it with water and took it over to the tall kitchen nook table and placed the flowers in it.

"Those southern roots are showing."

"What would you know, Yankee Doodle dandy?" She teased.

He held his heart, "That's just hurtful."

* * *

Brennan and Corey shared a surprisingly quiet breakfast.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

They had migrated from the nook to the sectional sofa in her family room. She sat to his right, her elbow propped on the back of the couch staring at him. He had removed his hat, leaving it on the coffee table, holding the remote to her flat screen tv.

He took a deep breath, "Angie and I are separated."

Brennan stayed quiet for a long time.

"Things aren't always as smooth sailing as I pretend they are in my marriage. When we decided on the hall pass thing, we both felt like there was something missing in our relationship. Turns out it had nothing to do with our sex life."

Brennan reached out and squeezed his forearm.

"So, I'm in Florida at the vacation house giving her the space she wants. Like I'm already not at home enough."

"So the night in the hotel?"

"It's a legal separation and I had just gotten the news."

"For the time being, right?"

He shrugged, "I just needed to apologize for how I acted that night. And I wanted to see you."

She stared at him, "You guys have ten years of your lives together. And if I know you like I think I do, you love her."

"What does it matter if she doesn't love me back? Because that happens over time, sometimes."

"You're gonna ask me about love?"

He ran his hands along his face, "Fuck," he drew out the word, "I've been thinking so much, I'm not sure how my brain isn't mush." He stood from the sofa and started pacing.

"Thinking about what?"

He chuckled dryly, "You won't like my answer." He put his hands behind his head.

"Tell me anyway." She stood to stand in front of him, grabbing his hips. He took a big enough step back that her hands fell away from him. She stared at him, almost blankly. He could see right through it. That move had hurt her feelings.

"If it's me, you're right. I don't like it. I'm not letting you throw away your marriage over a one time fuck, Matt. You're smarter than that. You have a family. And I sure in hell ain't worth you losing all of that."

"But what if you are?"

"I'm not. You just told me you love Angie. You, as a person, don't run—"

He cut her off, "But I love you too." He spoke calmly and quietly.

She was stunned silent and confused.

"Yeah, I kept my distance after Tom caught us in the hallway. I kept my distance because I am married and you're right, I do fucking love Angie. But B, I fucking love you too. I thought I was being an idiot for how I felt when I had to leave you that morning after. For how I felt when Tom told me you guys had hooked up. For how I feel every time I see you cry. I was trying like hell to chalk it up to being a protective best friend. I was trying like hell to keep it there. But I can't because it's more than that."

She dropped to the sofa taking in the seriousness of what he was saying.

"Yeah, I constantly have my face in my phone talking with Angie, but when shit goes sideways, you're the one I come to. And vice-versa."

"Because we're best friends."

He blinked rapidly, reaching for his hat just as fast. She jumped up stopping him. He ducked his head slightly gently kissing her before stepping away, walking around her and out the front door.

Just "best friends" his ass.


	16. Chapter 16

_Just enough to start some shit... Review please._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Something was off with Blue. Baron could see it just in the way she was moving. He watched her a little longer, taking in the fact that her smiles weren't reaching her eyes and she wasn't as talkative as she usually was.

He approached her resting his left hand on the small of Brennan's back as she absently set up backstage.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you aren't complaining about me touching you."

She turned to look up at Baron, "What do you want?"

"You look like..."

She turned back to setting up.

"Brennan?"

"What?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Are we besties now because we fucked one time?"

He paused, "No, but I thought we were good at least."

She was going to lose it. She was so pent up and confused about Corey. Usually when this would happen, he was the first person she'd turn to.

"Come on, B, really?"

"I'm sorry." She spoke hastily walking away from Baron.

He followed her, rolling his eyes. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"No, I fucking can't."

 _'Fuck, she's crying.'_ He mentally face palmed. He never could handle seeing her cry.

"Well, what do you need?"

 _'What the fuck is going on with him?'_ She thought but kept her mouth shut hoping he'd leave.

"Look, I'm just gonna sit down here and if you wanna talk we can." He didn't sit, he walked slowly down one of the cooridors following her voice.

"I'm fine, Tom. Really."

"Then why are you crying?"

"How the hell do you know I'm crying?"

He plopped down next to her making her jump out of her skin.

"You're too goddamn big to move so silently."

He smirked at her comment before he pulled her into his side with his arm around her shoulder.

"You gonna tell me what's up or do I have to guess?"

"It's my shit to shoulder."

"It's Corey isn't it?"

She was silent.

"He's going through some stuff right now. I know he's your favorite person, but give him some time."

She nodded, "Right. Time. I can give him that."


	17. Chapter 17

_It's a longer one y'all. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Brennan was sitting in a seat at her terminal when she saw him. She jumped up, leaving her carry-on bag unattended.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"You know exactly why I'm avoiding you."

"Why are you even here? Don't you work tomorrow?"

"I'm going home. I have a marriage to fix."

"Matt..." She reached out touching his forearm.

He felt his resolve slightly crack, "We can't do this here. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

"Then where? You ignore and avoid me."

"Maybe it's for the best." He spoke quietly.

"Look, I get it. You're hurt."

"Understatement of the fucking year, Brennan. I gotta go."

 _'Fucking great.'_ She sighed as she walked back over to her bag.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck off, Tom."

He laughed. "You know, you shouldn't leave your things unattended."

"Who cares?"

"Wow, you two really are on the outs."

"Today really might be the day I fucking deck you."

He leaned in, "Turns me on when you get all feisty and hostile."

"Pig."

"Oink oink."

She rolled her eyes as she slumped in her seat.

"What's going on with you two, seriously? He's been a fucking grump too. Which is weird because I'm usually the grumpy one."

"Did you ask?"

"Yeah, but he didn't give me much. I guess with the separation and him missing his kids."

"Well, he's going home."

"Is he?"

"That's what he told me."

"Smackdown is in Stamford tomorrow."

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Brennan was on Corey's front step, so to say. It had taken her awhile the garner up the nerve to actually go to the door, but she finally did. She didn't have bacon or donuts or flowers, but she was ready to explode. She just wasn't sure if it was going to be beautiful fireworks or a block of C4.

She had rang the doorbell a few times. Now she was ringing it incessantly. The man could sleep like the dead. She finally heard him shuffling about and swearing as he kicked something.

He opened the door a crack, "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hear the word of the lord Jesus Christ?"

"What?" He was even more confused as he actually showed his face and looked, "Oh." He turned away from the door but left it open.

"Hello to you too."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on, Graves..."

"You're more than welcome to join me."

She paused, staying by the door, "Join you?"

"Yes, Blue. Join me. Or stand there, I don't care."

She rolled her eyes but dumped her hoodie and shoes and went upstairs after him. Sure enough he was back in bed and probably nearly asleep again when she got in bed on top of the covers.

"Afraid of touching me now?"

She sighed, "Last time I touched you, you acted like I burned you."

"Look at that, you did."

She sighed, "You know that wasn't my intention. Besides, you're married, Matt! Separated or not." She raised her voice.

"Doesn't fucking change the facts." He was eerily calm. "And you can deny it all you want, I already know how you feel, even if you don't."

"Yeah? And how do I feel Matt? Enlighten me."

"Right now, you're pissed." He finally turned over and looked at her.

She looked down at him and then at her hands, "I just wanna talk."

He sat up exhaling through his nose, "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." She moved to sit in front of him. "I need answers."

"To what? I'm still married. I'm going to be a father the rest of my life. I know being a mom isn't anywhere on your list of priorities. I've been going to counseling with Angie, but it's not working for the most part. We still have a ton of sessions, but with my schedule and not living there..."

"Why'd you say you were going home? Did you really?"

"Only to see my kids."

"How are they taking all of this?"

"We've tried to explain to them the best we can."

"Is this because of me? Did I ruin your marriage?"

He sighed, "No. I think if anything, you coming into the picture showed us that it was so much more broken in our relationship than just the sex aspect. For me at least anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love, adore and respect the hell outta Angie. You were right when you said it had been a long time. She was there when I had nothing. She was there when my dream ended. She gave me three kids. She's supported me through everything. But as I'm learning, she blames me for a lot too. She can't do the things she wants to do because of the kids and me not being home. She resents the fact that even though I'm not wrestling, I'm still not home. She gets no breaks. And I can't fix those things with flowers and sex. Or anything really."

"So the solution to the problem is to not be together?"

"Something between us isn't working anymore."

"So you think being with me would yield better results?"

"I'll never know."

"What?"

"You're too worried about what everyone would think. About how my kids would react. About Angie. You can't even admit how you truly feel about me."

"Why aren't you worried?"

He shrugged, "Because I know what I want. I know what I've got sitting right here. The other shit… Those are things you and I will get through together, if that's where things lead us. Only thing I'm not sure about is you sticking around until we can actually do this, for real."

He pulled her towards him, making her straddle his waist. He ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips and up her sides then back down again, "Or do you think we're still just best friends?"

He looked up and into her eyes. He could see it all; the love, the trust, the fear, the lust and everything else swirling in her hazel eyes.

"And just so we're clear, there's no pressure. You don't have to say or commit to anything. I can definitely love you from a distance. I'm used to it now."


	18. Chapter 18

_Enjoy. Leave a review please._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _"I can definitely love you from a distance. I'm used to it now."_

What the fuck was she supposed to do? She was terrified of losing Corey altogether if things didn't go right. But clearly, he'd need space and things would be different between them anyway. She was already miserable as shit when they were at odds. What the hell was going to happen when she leaves Raw?

"You're murdering your salad." She blinked looking down not realizing she had indeed stabbed it to death.

"What's on your mind?"

"So you can't read my mind? Surprising."

"I can't. But I've got some interesting news."

"About what?"

"About you and Baron. Straight from his mouth."

"What did he say now?"

"You two are slowly reconciling. He let you lay on him and cry."

"He did let me lay on him and cry. I don't know what we could be reconciling though."

"You cried in front of him?"

"No… I mean, kind of. I was already crying but whatever. Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

"Because he's playing you."

"He hasn't done shit to me lately. He was actually there for me. It was bizarre, but it was fleeting moment of weakness."

"Like when you fucked him in his office?"

"Dude, what the fuck? Like you haven't fucked Angie."

"She's my wife. I have obligations."

"Well I'm a grown ass woman with needs too."

"I'm an idiot. I see it now." He chuckled.

"What do you see, all knowing Mr. Corey fucking Graves?"

"You still love him. Despite all the shit he's done to you."

She sat silently.

"Is that why you can't say it to me? Holding out for something with him?"

"No, but I'm entirely fed up with this back and forth bullshit with you. I do love you, Corey. But I still love him too. Just like you still love Angie." She stood from the table grabbing her half eaten salad, "And just so we're clear, in all of this shit, I'm the one that's single. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I don't owe either of you a goddamn thing."

She walked away realizing that was the first time she had admitted to the universe how she felt about him. She was proud she actually admitted it to his face, but he was lucky she didn't stab him with her plastic fork instead of her salad.

* * *

"So, you told Corey off in catering?"

"Back off, please. I'm not in the mood."

"He's jealous of me isn't he?"

"You two have the weirdest fucking friendship. Why do you do shit to wind him up?"

"That's never my intention."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, I can't fucking control how he acts."

"Excuse us." Corey interrupted pulling her away by the elbow.

"Excuse you." She pulled her arm away.

"I don't fucking care who knows."

"What the hell are you—" He kissed her so abruptly he almost knocked her over. He wrapped her up tight kissing her in clear view of Baron and everyone else in the backstage area. Corey let her go and walked away. She stood there watching him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Staking his claim, hmm?"

"What? Fuck." She tipped her head back looking at the ceiling as she exhaled through her mouth.

* * *

"Have you absolutely lost your fucking mind?" She started as he opened his hotel room door for her.

"Hey Blue."

"Don't fucking, hey Blue me, Matthew."

"You want a drink?"

"I thought you didn't drink this cheap shit."

"It'll do in a pinch."

That was odd. He could be very particular about his alcohol. Maybe it wasn't a pinch, it was Jameson he was drinking, but even still it was alarming to her.

"What's going on?"

"Good news, I've been getting cheated on for a few years AND I'm getting a divorce. Cheers!" He spoke sitting on the end of his hotel bed. She couldn't tell if his eyes were shiny from the liquor or unshed tears.

She went over to stand between his legs. He grabbed her immediately, resting his head on her stomach. She rubbed his back and the back of his head. He pulled away looking up at her.

"I don't deserve you either, ya know?"

"You're drunk."

"I'm not." She tried to take the bottle in his hand, "Stop. Look at me."

She looked at him expectantly.

"I've been fucking up. You wanted me to do right by my family and I tried B. You always treat me so damn good. And what do I do? I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than what me or Baron can offer you. And I mean that shit." He stood and kissed her several times as if savoring the feeling.

"I really wish you wouldn't push me away." She whispered.

"I gotta get my shit together. I'm not dragging you with me."

"You told me I didn't have to shoulder my shit alone. And neither do you. So don't push me away now."

He blinked cupping her face in his hand, "I really do fucking love you."

"I know. Give me the bottle. You're going to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

_Not much to say... I'm just trying to get the rest of this posted now. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The next morning Corey woke up alone with a hangover from hell. He thought he'd dreamt Brennan laying with him until he saw her jacket still in his room. She had closed the curtains tightly trying to make his room as dim as possible for him when he finally woke. He pulled himself upright reaching for his phone to light the nightstand.

 _Went to shower and get breakfast. Take the Advil._

 _⁃ B_

He sighed. He wanted to have food first.

* * *

Brennan was silently waiting for her to go order to come for her and Matt. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. It broke her heart to see Corey like that. It broke her heart knowing he wanted her but she couldn't bring herself to jump right into things with him.

 _'Well, you're a coward for one.'_

And then her mind drifted to Baron. She couldn't go back to him. He was the past. But she would definitely be lying if she said it didn't feel damn good being with him again.

 _'Yeah, but now you're busting up a friendship because you can't keep your legs closed or make up your mind.'_

She rolled her eyes, looking down at her hands.

"You're out early." She looked up, wiping away a tear, "Yeah."

"Rough night?" She shook her head, fiddling with her phone.

"I know we're not as close as we were, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I barely talk to you as is."

A soft smile graced his face, "You're coming around."

Surprisingly, Brennan stayed quiet.

"Seriously, if you need me, I'm willing to listen."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Failed marriage counseling."

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Was it worth it?" He sat back looking at her. He couldn't decipher her expression or the underlying meaning of her question.

"Are you asking if I regret it?"

"No," She shook her head. "If the circumstances were different, would you have done it? Did you really only want to fuck me to get back at her for fucking someone else?"

"I told you why."

She looked him in the eyes for a very long time. He sat unflinching.

"So you would've cheated on her anyway?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure, Bren. I'm sure this makes me look like a serial cheater, but I'm not."

"Right. Only when things get bad."

"I'm going to have to apologize forever, aren't I?"

"No. Fuck, I'm sorry."

They called her order number. She reached across and squeezed his hand before sliding from the booth.

* * *

She knocked softly on Corey's door.

"Thought you ditched me." He joked, grabbing the carrier of drinks.

She looked at him confused. She was out of it, "I left a note."

"I was kidding."

She quietly went about sorting the food.

He stood behind her, running his hands over her arms, "You alright?"

She sighed, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. You've got enough going on."

He turned her to face him.

"Did you sleep at all?" She tried to turn away from him, but he stopped her. The way he looked at her made her spill.

"I'm worried about all of this."

"All of what?"

"All of this. You, me, what happens next. What if you reconcile? What if we don't work? What if we fuck up and lose each other? What if it works out great? What if we actually can't fucking stand each other? What if you only love me because you're unhappy? What if I'm not ready?" She blinked and wiped away a tear running down her cheek. There was a considerable amount of space between them. He'd backed away as she spoke.

"Neither of us can predict the future."

"No, we can't, but I know you," her voice cracked, "and I know Angie. And I know you don't feel for me like you feel for her." He looked at the floor.

"See?" She smiled as she wiped away her tears.

He glanced up at her. She'd turned back to the food.

Until Brennan had said anything, he hadn't realized that he had only tried to fix his marriage in the way Angie thought it needed to be fixed. He never even got the chance to fight for his marriage or his family the way he thought he should. And maybe fighting is all he needed to do.

"Text me if you need me." She was standing by his door, Styrofoam container in hand and jacket draped over her left arm.

He nodded slightly before she turned and left.


	20. Chapter 20

_Happy reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Where is she?"

"Where is who, Alex?"

"Brennan. I know she's here. I bet she couldn't wait until I was out of the picture."

Baron pinched the bridge of his nose, "There's no one here. Just me and the animals."

"You're a liar."

"Fine. Go check."

She stormed off as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He stood waiting for Alex to return. He actually hadn't seen Brennan in a few weeks when he thought about it. Raw definitely had been a lot quieter without her insulting him at every turn or him bothering her until she popped on him.

"You find her?"

"No."

He shrugged, "Told you she wasn't here. And hasn't been here in almost 3 years. But I'm sure your little fuck buddy has."

"Like you'd ever know."

"You really think I'm that dumb, Alex?"

"You're something alright."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "This is funny. Through it all, Brennan would've never done this to me."

"Then she's dumb too."

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, she's everything you're not and I fucked it up. I see it now."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "just tell me one thing, did you ever fuck her behind my back?"

He chuckled, grabbing his phone, "I did actually," He spoke proudly, "Right after you sent me this." He showed her the text thread of the video and photos of her with another man.

Her jaw dropped.

"I guess you should pay closer attention to who you send things to. I knew there was a reason you constantly accused me of fucking around with her."

"Well you did anyway."

"You're goddamn right I did. And I'd do it again."

Frustrated Alex took off out of his house.

"Hey! Give me my key!" He yelled after her as he followed her.

She barely stopped. She took her car key off and threw the whole lanyard she had at his feet. She peeled out of his driveway.

"Bitch."

* * *

"Back in the old stomping grounds."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting."

"Right."

They were quiet as she started putting away her hair tools.

"You didn't even say bye."

She gave him a face that said 'seriously?', "I figured no one would even notice."

"Well, I'm not no one. Neither is Corey or anyone else."

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone or Corey?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone."

"You trying to disappear again?"

"You found me, didn't you?" She turned to him folding her arms.

"Good point."

"I've reached out..." He made an expectant face as she dropped her arms to her sides, "Just not to Corey... Or you."

"Why not? I mean, I understand why not me, but I thought you and Graves were like peanut butter and jelly."

She turned back to finishing packing her things away, "I made a choice."

"I don't understand how you've managed to get more vague the longer we've known each other."

She sighed, slightly turning to look at him, "Is he still with Angie?"

"Yeah..."

"Living at home?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I made the right choice for once."

He had seen the look on her face before. She was hurting. Putting her happiness to the side for what she saw as right.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

She shook her head, "Nah, I'll just keep my distance."

"It's killing you though."

She shrugged, "I'll get through it like I always do."

He gave her a disapproving her look.

"That shit doesn't work on me."

"I know but it doesn't change facts."

Another shrug.

"Do I have to play mediator?"

"No, Constable messy ass. Just leave it alone."

"Fine, but what are you going to do at the holiday party."

"Nothing? I'm not going."

"You suck."

"Obviously."She derogatorily gestured a blowjob trying to lighten the mood.

He frowned at her shaking his head before chuckling.

* * *

She had no idea how Baron conned her into coming to this fucking company party. There were plenty enough people there for her to be distracted but she kept feeling like people were staring at her.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Brennan looked to her right at Angie but stayed quiet.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you."

"You're welcome." Angie hugged her and she actually felt like she was breaking. Brennan managed to smile in her confusion as Angie pulled away from her to go join Corey. She'd looked a little too long because he was staring a hole through her.

Brennan left the bar, making a beeline for Baron.

As she approached she looped her left hand into the bend of his right elbow, "I gotta go."

He turned slightly away from the woman he was speaking to.

"Who's this?"

"I'm no one. Sorry to interrupt." Brennan turned away rolling her eyes, heading to the doors to exit the building.

Corey watched her as she briefly spoke to Baron. She headed to the door just as quickly as she has approached Baron. Corey excused himself and followed her out. She was down the stairs and almost halfway through the lobby. He followed her quietly until she was just about an arm's length away from the door before he spoke.

"So you're gonna keep avoiding me?"

She froze. He could visibly see her steel herself, taking a deep steadying breath.

"It's working isn't it?" She spoke without turning to face him.

He stayed quiet, staring at her back for a long time. She pushed the door in front of her and walked out, not daring to look back.


	21. Chapter 21

_M rating in effect. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Some things never change."

"For once, I would just like to drink in peace."

"Oh come on. I'm great company."

"You're a pain in my ass, Corbin."

"You never complained."

"You're disgusting."

"But am I lying?"

"You've never been in my ass, dickwad. So yes, you are lying."

He shrugged, smiling.

 _'Still fucking hate his smile.'_ She thought, it has always made him look younger and boyish.

"You don't mind if I join you though, right?"

"A little bit."

He looked at her as she sipped her drink, "Too bad."

It was her turn to shrug. They sat together quietly, for once until...

"How's your friend from the holiday party?"

"My friend?"

"Yeah, the Alex look alike."

"I have no idea."

She nodded.

"You hauled ass out of there."

"I wasn't even supposed to be there, but someone had a masterful plan."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ditch you."

"You're a filthy liar."

"I'm sorry, really. That was unexpected."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"You're a dick, that's what."

"I'm starting to take your insults as flirting."

"You would. However could I resist you?"

"You struggle just like I do."

She frowned looking at him.

He put his hand on her thigh just above her knee, "You can't stop thinking about it either, can you?"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm on about you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, there it is. Covert denial. Admit it, Bren, you still want me."

"I'm not admitting shit."

"Overt denial." His hand moved higher.

"It's not going to change anything whether I deny it or not."

"Okay, then just admit it."

"You first." His fingertips were under the hem of her skirt.

"I was never in denial."

She grabbed his hand, "It only took you seeing your ex wife cheating on you to make a move."

"I sure in the hell wasn't going to give you more ammo to use against me. I needed a reason. Didn't matter to you touching me inappropriately while I was married though."

She put his hand back in his lap, "You didn't stop me either."

He leaned into her, "How was I suppose stop you from grabbing my dick?"

"I don't know, Tommy. You know everything else." She drained her drink, sliding from the high back barstool she was occupying.

He stood too, following her out.

"How are you getting home? Walking?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Goddamn it, Brennan."

"What?"

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"I don't fucking know!"

He hesitated before approaching her. He reached out for her.

"No, don't."

He pulled her in and to his surprise she hugged him back.

"You good?"

She looked up at him, "I'm not sure why you care."

"Say I don't. Would you give me straight answers then?"

"No, because I know you and you never do anything without a reason."

"Fuck."

She chuckled then.

"I hate that you know me so well."

"Hate?"

"Well, not hate, but it's interesting you still remember."

"You remember that night in the elevator a few months ago?"

"Yeah."

"I meant what I said. For what that's worth."

He nodded pulling away just to lean down and kiss her.

"For the love of fuck, don't do this—"

He kissed her again, pulling her closer.

"We're making out in front of a bar again." She spoke as they broke apart.

He rested his forehead on hers, cupping her neck.

* * *

"This is a really bad fucking idea."

"God, shut up." He tossed her on his bed.

She smirked as she removed her shirt, throwing it at him, hitting him in the face. He had his shirt off and jeans undone.

"Have you always been this slow?" She lifted her hips and took off her skirt.

"I'm not slow. I'm admiring."

She gave him a yeah right look. He kicked his jeans and socks off climbing on top of her.

"You don't think this is weird?"

"You're making it weird by mentioning it."

"Shut up."

"You first."

"You're such an asshole." He grabbed her then, kissing her roughly. She moaned at his aggressiveness.

"Fuck this." He maneuvered them so she was on her stomach.

"Ass up."

She lifted.

He grabbed her panties to pull them to the side. He grabbed her arm to hold her panties in place. He pressed against her just enough for her to feel him though his boxer briefs.

She moaned softly. He gripped her hip with his left hand as he pushed his boxers down with his right. She spread her knees wider, feeling him rub against her. She moved her hand when he pushed inside of her.

"Still think it's a bad idea?"

"No." She shook her head as best as she could with her face pressed into his mattress.


	22. Chapter 22

_Happy reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Baron's body was actually sore after the night and morning he'd had with Brennan. She was currently as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed. A part of him wished she was cuddled into his side like she used to. Another part knew she was keeping her distance on purpose. And another part knew either one or both of them were going to be hurt.

"Playing with fire as usual." He reached out for her, pulling her to him. She stirred, rolling on her back.

"You're like a furnace, T." She grumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Fucked."

"You're always so eloquent."

"I try."

He turned her face towards his, kissing her. "I know I should back the fuck off with all of this, but I miss this."

"You do? Weren't you married?"

He rolled his eyes as she turned into his side, draping her leg and arm over him, "Yeah, I was married. Thank you for reminding me."

"I mean..."

"It wasn't the same."

"Imagine that."

"Brennan..."

"Sorry."

"It was weird with her. At first it was a good thing, but it never felt... Right."

Brennan stayed silent absently running her fingers along his chest.

"Did you love her?"

"I did. But I noticed the change in her. And all it did was make me think about us."

"It all clicked into place?"

"Yeah. I suddenly realized what a fucking asshole I had been to you. I understood how you felt. And I understood that I was expecting Alex to be someone she wasn't."

"It's shame what it took for you to get there." She sat up, holding his sheet to her chest.

He reached out touching her back. She turned to look at him.

"I probably should get going. Don't want things to get too comfortable and complicated."

"That's what we do, isn't it?"

"Once upon a time. But you don't seem to have a problem finding anyone to keep you company. It's probably best to back off while we're still ahead."

He stayed quiet, but watched as she got dressed. She walked over to him, kissing him.

"I'll see you around."

"You're damned right."

* * *

Rapid knocking on her door had Brennan confused. She wasn't expecting anyone. She looked though her peephole to see a surprising figure. She opened the door staring at him.

"Matthew."

"Can I come in or are you still avoiding me?"

She rolled her eyes walking away from the door. He came in closing the door behind him.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Because, I'm trying to do you a favor."

"Do me a favor?"

"Yes, Matt. A favor. I'm a factor in most things that have gone wrong, so I thought I'd remove the problem."

"The problem? I know you know this is a two way street."

"It is, but you're fucking married and that's how it should stay despite how we feel."

"So you're avoiding me to do what?"

"To save you from temptation. To save myself."

"You need to be saved from me?"

"Yes! You think us being close is a good thing? After everything?"

"You think I fucking care about what's good? I won't fucking ruin my marriage, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yes, WE will. And I won't fucking let you sabotage yourself."

"I just wanted to see you. I miss you like crazy."

"Do you see what I mean?"

"Fuck."

"I love you, but it's not right."

"There's that word again."

"What do you want from me?"

"You."

"You have Angie. The Angie that thanked me for doing something to you."

"She thanked you?"

"Yeah. She said she didn't know what I did, but thanked me and gave me a hug too."

"Is that why you left?"

"After being thanked for sending the man I'm in love with back home to fight for his wife and kids? Yeah, I had to go. I have to live with my choices."

"How can you choose what's right for the both of us?"

"Because if I don't, you definitely won't."

He laughed despite the seriousness of their conversation.

"Can we compromise? Cause this just might be killing me."

"What's the compromise?"

"Weekly coffee date?"

She sighed.

"I just want to catch up since you're back working NXT. We'd get to see each other and catch up and probably wouldn't do desperate things."

"Desperate things?"

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"Tell you what?"

"You told me you weren't holding out for him."

She held her forehead in her hand. "Is that why you're here? Really? You feel like if you're not around I'll fall back in with Tom?"

"You've already slept with him."

"What's your fucking point?"

He was silent.

"Thought so. You need to go. And if I do fall back in, that's my business."

"But you love me?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, huh? The one fucking person I want, I can't have. Am I supposed to wait for you?"

He frowned, "You pushed me back to Angie."

"Listen to me, that's where you need to be. Your children need to see you loving their mother. Lord knows I didn't see my father loving mine. I know I've been going on and on about you and Angie and it is about you and Angie but for the sake of those kids."

His phone started ringing for a FaceTime call. She walked upstairs to her bedroom to calm herself and to give him some privacy.

Her phone had texts from Baron. _'What does this asshole want?'_ She opened the text thread preparing to have to rip him apart.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey all! Given some current events, and this being my most recently posted chapter, I want to fully disclose that I started writing this fic back in September of 2018 and finished writing it in December of 2018. I am not privy to anything that's going on in Corey's personal life or anything like this. This is a work of fiction that I came up with when I observed some things watching raw and smackdown._

 _That being said,M rating in effect. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **'Come open the door.'**_

The text came through. It had been two weeks since Corey left Brennan's townhouse without a word.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure you don't want your business in the streets."

"It is anyway because your best friend can't keep his fucking mouth shut."

"He never said anything to me in a serious manner. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not."

"So you played me?"

He shrugged.

She shook her head walking into the kitchen. She stood facing the sink, looking out the small window above it.

He approached her quickly, turning her and kissing her fiercely, backing her into the edge of the sink with a soft thud. She kissed him back before the switch flipped. She pushed him back, placing her hand on his chest.

"She's cheating on me again."

She wiped at his mouth, removing traces of her lipstick from his lips.

"How do you know?"

"That call I got."

"What about it?"

"She wasn't expecting the kids home early and Luna called me saying she was worried about mommy."

"Shit."

"She thought something was happening to her mom when she was audibly fucking someone else."

Brennan's eyes roamed all over his face. He was pissed. He was hurt.

"But I fought for her. I fought for them. I've been doing what's right. And this is what I get in return? Fuck that."

"So what? Are you here to take it out on me?"

"I'm here to make shit right. This is where I should've been all along."

"You just admitted to fucking lying to me."

"I only did it because I knew something was going on with you and Baron."

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell yes I am. He's always gotten to have you. Even when he's done you wrong."

"So, I should repeat the same mistake with you then, right?"

"I deserve that. I would never pressure you into anything you didn't want to do. I just want to be here with you."

* * *

Brennan's townhouse was always quiet. Almost too quiet. He volunteered to stay in the guest room, but he did sneak in to watch her sleep for a few minutes. He could hear her downstairs, making breakfast and hopefully coffee for him. He stayed put until he smelled bacon. When he got downstairs, she was wearing short black cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. He wanted to touch her.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin'."

He approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Still pissed at me?" He kissed her shoulder then her neck.

She leaned back into him, "I'm not pissed. I just... I need to make a decision. And you're a huge fucking distraction." She turned in his arms, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"How am I distracting you?" He pecked her lips three times.

"By existing, basically." He kissed her for real, holding her in place as he did so. He reached to click the stove off as he broke the kiss.

"I have to go to work."

"I know."

He led her up the stairs, into her bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on to let it warm.

"I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

She was unsure about what he had in mind but nodded anyway. He slid his hands under her shirt, gently massaging her skin. He pinched her nipples as he kissed her gently. He pulled away to remove her shirt then her shorts.

"Damn, you slept naked last night." His eyes roamed her naked body.

She smirked, but stayed silent.

He playfully slapped her ass, "Get in."

She adjusted the water as walked in. He watched her though the glass. He was already slightly hard from just kissing her and touching her. He stroked himself slightly before stripping out of his own clothes and joining her.

"Couldn't resist?"

"I said I was gonna take care of you."

"Watch out for the nipple rings."

"No loofah needed." He held his hands up making her chuckle. He rubbed her body wash in his hands and started at her shoulders. He made a note to work the knots out of them later. He slowly made his way down spending a lot of time on her ass and thighs. He then turned his attention to her front. Once again pinching her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her.

She reached down for his cock, locking eyes with him as she stroked him slightly.

"This is about you. I'll take care of it."

"With me."

He searched her face, confused. "I thought you didn't..."

She grabbed his hand, positioning it so a finger slipped inside her. His eyes snapped to hers as she essentially rode his finger. He pulled away grabbing more body wash to wash the rest of her body. He let her rinse before she lathered him up.

He turned her and put her back against the cold tile. She pressed her hips forward so only her shoulders were against the wall. Corey took this opportunity to drop in front of her, drape her right leg over his left shoulder and eat her out.

She wasn't sure how many times she came, but she wasn't going to work anymore.

* * *

After she called out of her retail job, they spent a few hours having slow but passionate sex. It broke every rule Brennan had put in place about waiting until his divorce was final, but she didn't care. She made her choice and he put her to sleep.

Corey couldn't sleep. He was itching for more of her and not necessarily in a sexual way. Sometimes just the way Brennan would touch him or even just look at him would turn him lovesick. He didn't know when he got it so bad for her, but he was screwed. She was his girl on a totally different level than anyone before, including Angie.

He laid down next to her then reached out to stroke her cheek. They were best friends. They knew things about each other that most others people didn't. They understood each other better than most. And it was weird but comforting because they hadn't had similar life journeys or experiences, but their universal languages were both deeply understood by the other.

And even when there was a misunderstanding, which seemed to be a lot lately, they could talk it out. Neither of them were ever willing to let things go south between them. They were both too stubborn and cared too much for that. A lot of people didn't understand them or how they were so close given the situation. Hell, sometimes it even baffled him, but even from the beginning, before he even actually knew her or even her name, even he was drawn to the girl with the blue braids.

"You're cute when you think too hard." Her just waking up voice was even kind of sexy to him.

"Just cute?"

"I mean, you aight." She shrugged jokingly.

"Yeah." He gently kissed her.

She cupped his cheek, "You okay?"

He pulled her hand his mouth, kissing her palm, "Yeah. Just thinking about some things."

"Yeah? Good things?"

"For once, yes." He chuckled.

She sat up, "Tell me."

"I can't focus if you're gonna sit there like that."

She laughed, "Then focus on that instead."

"Insatiable." He turned to lay on top of her and playfully motor boat her breasts.

He looked up into her smiling face. If he didn't already know how he felt about her that would've been the moment he knew.

"I love you, B."

She attempted to pull him so he was level with her face. She had her legs hooked over his hips. She pulled his face towards hers kissing him, "I love you too, Graves."


	24. Chapter 24

_A little bit of a jump ahead. Texts are bold italics as usual. And if you're interested in the hairstyles, please google. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

A lot had happened in 7 months. Corey's divorce was final 4 months prior. They officially became a couple after the 3 months it took for his divorce to go through. Brennan left the tropical climate of Florida for humid summers and snowy winters in Connecticut. Usually she would've questioned and fought it, but the move was solely so Corey could be close to his kids and come home to Brennan. They kept the vacation house though.

Brennan stood in the bathroom of the master suite in the vacation house putting lipstick on to head out on a double date with Baron and his new lady friend, Kayla. Corey was meeting them there as he was flying in from a live Smackdown the previous day.

 _ **'You're still coming, right?'**_

 _ **'Yeah. I'm ordering an Uber now.'**_

 _ **'Good, parking fucking sucks.'**_

Brennan opened her text thread with Corey. She took a selfie and sent it to him.

 _ **'Once you get in, I'd take Uber or lyft. Tom says parking sucks.'**_

He ignored the actual text.

 _ **'Woman, I'm in public.'**_

She smirked, _**'Guess you don't want to see what's underneath then.'** _She sent with a smirking and winking emoji.

 _ **'What's underneath?'**_

 _ **'Thought you were in public?'**_

 _ **'Damn it.'**_

* * *

Sitting with Baron and Kayla was boring Brennan to tears. They were still in their puppy love stage and it made her want to puke.

Her phone lit up.

 _ **'I'm here.'**_

"Corey is here. I'm going to go meet him."

Baron nodded, immediately turning his attention back to Kayla.

"Damn, you're a sight." He looked her up and down. She had somehow managed to look boner inducing and like she could and would kick your ass. She was wearing a sexy red mini dress and black combat boots.

"Ditched the heels?"

"Absolutely." She kissed him, "Missed you."

"Rough week?"

"Yeah and it's only Wednesday. How was yours?"

"The usual stress. I'm glad to have some time to breathe."

"FINALLY!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Kayla, this is Corey. Corey, Kayla." Brennan noticed how Kayla perked up at seeing Corey. How her hand lingered. How she licked her lips.

"It's weird sitting like this. I don't wanna stare at you while you eat."

"You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but that's just you and me."

"I can move." Kayla piped up.

"Don't worry about it, he's being weird." Brennan spoke staring a hole through Corey.

Her mouth formed a little oh.

"Did you guys order?"

"We were waiting for you."

* * *

After ordering and receiving their food, the newest addition to the group started getting chatty.

"So how'd you guys meet?"

"Uh, we met her," Corey gestured to Brennan, "at a bar. Then we became coworkers."

"Oh wow. How long ago was that?"

"Almost 4 years ago?" Baron and Brennan nodded.

"You guys have been together that long and you're not married?"

Baron choked on his food. Brennan shot him a look. Corey was about to open his mouth when Brennan kicked him. He frowned and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and slightly shook her head. His face clearly said what the fuck was that for?

"Oh, no. He and I have only been together 4 months."

"Oh," she drew out the word, "you guys seem so together. I assumed you were married."

Brennan bit her lip. Her first thought was she's not very bright, but her second thought was not all married people wear rings to overtly show they're married.

"Well, she definitely is wife material," he lowered his voice, "right Tom?"

"Matt." Brennan's voice held a warning edge. She was serious using his real name in front of a stranger.

He chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

She didn't hear him, thank God.

"So do you travel with them a lot?"

"Not really. I get dragged along for longer and European tours sometimes, but that's about it nowadays."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at a beauty school."

"I forgot all about that, how's it going?"

"So far so good. It's something I've always wanted to do."

"That's true. I'm glad it's coming together for you."

She smiled and it was genuine for once when it was directed at Baron. Corey reached out and squeezed her hand.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I work at tech firm. I'm a legal data analyst."

"Impressive. What are you doing with this guy?"

She full on belly laughed.

Brennan rolled her eyes, _'He's not that funny, chill.'_

Baron chuckled, "Asshole."

First Corey's phone rang then Baron's.

"Gotta take this. I'll be right back." Corey stood kissing Brennan before heading out with Baron behind him.

"So does Corey have a brother?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes, "Yeah," Kayla perked up a bit, "but he's in Mexico."

"Why Mexico?"

"That's where he works."

"Oh."

They sat quietly until she started talking again.

"How do you deal with him being away?"

"I just deal. His schedule isn't as strenuous as Baron's but it can suck sometimes."

"I'm not really good with long distance."

 _'Well, that's a red flag.'_ Brennan thought trying not to let it show on her face.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"This is like our 6th date. He said he wanted me to meet some of his friends."

"Well ya like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess. He's cool."

"You guys ready to head out?" Baron asked.

Brennan frowned confused, "Did you guys pay already?"

"Yeah. Corey wants you to grab his jacket. He's going to get the car."

"I told him not to drive." She stood putting her jacket on, grabbing her bag and his jacket.

"We'll wait with you. We're ordering another Uber."

"Where are we going anyway?" The ladies asked in unison.

"Oh. I guess he got lucky." Baron spoke noticing their car approaching.

"You guys can ride, if you want. If you ladies don't mind riding in the back so Lurch can sit shot gun."

Brennan climbed in the car behind Corey and Kayla behind Baron.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going bowling."

Brennan pulled her disregarded heels from her bag, putting them on the floor.

"I hate bowling."

"I know, that's why we're doing it."

* * *

Bowling went well even though Brennan and Kayla didn't participate. There was a rag tag bunch of the guys' coworkers there. They were using four lanes in the alley. Corey actually won the first game.

"So what'd you think?"

"Think of what?"

"He's talking about Kayla." She curled up on the couch, Corey propping his head on her thigh.

They were having a night cap.

"She's nice enough." She took a sip of her tea.

"But?"

Corey chuckled into his cup.

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "Get off of me." She lifted her hip trying to move him.

He laughed again.

"I'm surprised you didn't beat her ass." Corey spoke from his now upright position.

"Why would she do that?"

Brennan ignored Baron's question, "She's nice, but shady."

"You got that vibe too?"

"I did. And you never told her about your past with me."

"I haven't. It's never come up. And I didn't think she'd mention it. Why do you wanna fight her?"

"I don't want to fight her. Maybe pluck her eyeballs out. Cut off her tongue perhaps."

"What the fuck did I miss?"

"The second she laid eyes on Matt, she started eye fucking him. Trying to flirt with him."

Baron shook his head in denial, "You're crazy."

"When you guys had your phone calls, she asked if he had a brother."

They were both quiet.

"Yeah. 6th date or not, maybe cut your losses. If not..."

"Yeah."

Corey frowned, confusion etching his features, "She was flirting with me?"

She frowned at him and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow." He held his arm for dramatic effect while chuckling, "I couldn't tell. She was really bad at it."

Brennan tried to stifle her laughter but failed, "You're an idiot."

He shrugged with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

* * *

"Babe!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Oh shit." She held her chest, "I thought you were still downstairs."

He gave her an amused look, "What's up?"

"Can you unzip me? It's stuck."

"So I do get to see what's under the dress after all."

She had ditched her red braids nearly a year ago. Now she wore, in companionship with her braids, different faux goddess loc styles, wigs and her own hair in its natural state. Right now it was in platinum blonde faux goddess locs.

She had pulled her hair over her left shoulder. He fiddled with the zipper trying to get the fabric out without ripping it. He loosened some of it, but it was still stuck.

"No luck?"

"Nah. Might be able to pull it over your head."

"Oooh, this is going to be so sexy."

He chuckled hiking the dress up over her hips. He made a sound low in his throat.

She tried to look as innocent as she could when she looked over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"You know the only thing I love more than those panties, are no panties."

She laughed, "Well get this off and you'll get to the real surprise."

"Surprise?" He pulled the top of the dress as she raised her arms.

"Easy peasy."

He turned her to face him and pulled her in, kissing her sweetly.

"Savior of misbehavior my ass."

"It's always about your ass, isn't it?" She pulled away, falling back on the bed, keeping her eyes on him. He had his hands on his hips, watching her.

Once she was propped on the pillows, she opened her legs revealing that the panties were crotchless and the bra was totally see through, "Surprise."

* * *

Brennan woke as the sun started peeking through the windows in their bedroom. She kissed him on the underside of his jaw. She swore she heard him sigh, turning on his side pulling her even closer to him. She kept kissing him wherever she could.

"That tickles." He spoke sleepily, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"Mornin' moonlight."

"You're a weird one, star shine."

"True. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a dead person until someone started getting touchy." He kissed her on her temple.

"I can't resist."

"Neither can I." He turned on his back wiping his eyes with his left hand. Brennan climbed out of bed to go pee. He had been thinking about Kayla's comment last night about them being married. He had been married before but as usual, it didn't feel the same with Brennan. It kind of struck him that someone would think they were married though.

Brennan came back rooting through her suitcase for underwear and snagged his t-shirt from the night before.

"You're frowning." She spoke as she slipped on her undies.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He watched as she put his shirt on.

"About what?"

"Kayla."

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him, "What about her?"

"Her thinking we were married."

She relaxed a bit, "In a good or bad way?" She climbed back in bed.

He shrugged, "I don't think much would change."

"Would you want to marry me?"

He got up the bed to use the bathroom himself, "I meant what I said about you being wife material."

"I thought you were just digging at Tom."

"I definitely was, but I meant it."

"You don't wanna lock this mess down."

"Shut up. I've had you locked down for almost a year." He was washing his hands, "And the only thing that's changed is that I can be open about it now."

"Ah yes, no longer secret lovers."

"Wouldn't have ever been a secret if I had my way, but someone's stubborn as fuck." He tossed the paper towel he used to dry his hands in the small trash can on the way out of the bathroom.

She sighed. He was right, of course. But she really felt like it would be disrespectful to Angie to flaunt their relationship publicly.

"So what are you saying?"

He climbed back in bed, "Maybe the shady girl is on to something." He shrugged.


	25. Chapter 25

_Enjoy. It's a short one._

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Baron laid in bed alone staring at the ceiling. He had ended things gently with Kayla. It wasn't a hard thing to do, she wasn't as interested in him as he assumed.

Brennan was right again.

Brennan.

He covered his eyes with his forearm. Saying he missed her was an understatement. They were friends as much as they could be given their past.

Corey.

Seeing them together infuriated and made him feel regretful. But it also opened his eyes. Seeing how they are together made him jealous and reminiscent. He had had that at one point and he sabotaged it. Corey had always been there for her. They were always close and he was never jealous before. But he had her then. And Corey had Angie. Only difference was, he'd never pursue Angie. He and Angie weren't Corey and Brennan.

"Damn it."

He saw how Brennan and Corey both would light up in each other's presences. He remembered how dejected she was when Corey was disappointed in her. He should've known then.

* * *

"You busy?" Baron spoke approaching Corey.

"No. What's up?" Corey locked his phone and laid it face down.

"How's it going with Brennan?"

Corey was confused, "That's what you want to talk about?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Corey narrowed his eyes, "It's going fine."

Baron nodded, "I just think it's interesting."

Corey rolled his eyes, "What is?"

"You weren't interested in her until you found out she was still messing around with me."

"Is that what you think?"

"It is. You walked away from her when you found out."

He had him there. He'd walked away from her several times.

"She deserves better than me."

Baron frowned, "What?"

"You heard me."

"You better not hurt her, Graves. She's been through enough."

"I know. Why do you think I go so hard for her? I want to be a better man for her. I'm trying to be who she deserves."

"That's where I fucked up. And it's weird seeing you with her, I'll admit, but seeing her truly happy is worth it."

"She looked the same when she was with you, you know that right? Before you guys fell apart."

Baron looked at his hands.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew. I just kept wanting more and more from her without giving her anything in return. I realize that now."

"You've been doing some soul searching, haven't you?"

Baron shrugged, "Just don't fuck it up." He stood and walked away.

"Hey."

"Hey." He spoke walking away.

Brennan approached Corey. He was staring at his hands.

"What's up with Baron?"

"Huh?"

She sat across from him, "He just seemed to be in a hurry."

He shrugged.

"Okay..." she reached out grabbing his hand, squeezing gently, "What's up with you?"

He took a deep breath squeezing her hand back, "We had a talk, kind of. He's still very protective of you. It wouldn't be a leap to say he still loves you."

"I know that."

He frowned in confusion, staring at her.

"Look, I know him, alright?"

"So do I."

"Not like me."

They stared at each other.

"My past with him is mostly messy. I know this. Especially after we broke up. It took a long time for me to let go of him. He's just now getting to that point. And it's probably hitting him even harder seeing me move on with you. You're his best friend too."

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "So it looks like I snatched you from him."

She shrugged, "If that's the case, I look like a homie hopper."

He smiled and tried to hide it.

"It doesn't matter. How things look compared to what they really are; none of that matters. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have each other."

"Damn." He shook his head.

She moved around the table to go sit by him, "We've been through this already; before your divorce. You remember that, don't you?"

"I do."

"It's the same thing. He's just catching up." She turned his face towards her, kissing him gently, "Besides, I love you, Graves."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that." He rested his forehead on hers, then pulled away slightly to kiss her a few times, "I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

_Another short one. I just wanted to add something in about his family. I'm not sure it fits well, but I thought it was cute. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Come on, it's just Angie and the kids."

"I know... It's just... Different now."

"B, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. Now get your cute ass out of the car and let's go." Brennan took a deep breath as Corey opened the driver's side door. She opened hers and he frowned at her. He hated when she did that. It was a habit she still hadn't broken.

Her hand found his for the very short walk to the door. He rang the doorbell, squeezing her hand.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Daddy's here!"

"He is." He was attacked by two little girls.

"Hi Brennan!"

"Hey." She waved as Corey got dragged away by his daughters.

"He looks happy." Angie spoke from besides her.

"Nothing I could do that would perk him up quite like seeing the munchkins."

"Cain! Your dad is here!" Angie yelled upstairs letting her oldest know his father was there. "Ya know, I'm really happy you were there for him to keep him straight through everything."

Brennan followed her into the kitchen, "Why do you say that?"

"You know him. He could've veered completely off the road and gone somewhere dark without you. I'm thankful for that. I know things didn't end on the greatest terms with me and him, but that's on me. And girl, the fact that you turned him down until it was official... You're a hell of a woman."

Brennan shrugged she didn't need to know ALL the details surrounding Brennan's own situation with Corey but, she was actually speechless for once, "Thank you."

Angie smiled at her as someone else rang the doorbell. Brennan exited the kitchen to see Cain flying down the stairs as Angie greeted someone at the door.

"Hey Brennan." He slowed enough to actually come hug her.

"Hey. Jeez kid, what is your mom feeding you? You're taller every time I see you."

"I don't know. I gotta stay in shape for baseball season. And mom wants me to eat sweets."

"What's wrong with eating sweets? It's the holidays."

"I love sweets. That's the problem."

Brennan chuckled as he took off again hearing his little sisters roaring with laughter.

Brennan followed soon after. Watching Corey with his kids made her mushy on the inside. Sometimes she was thankful he already had 3. Other times... Her mind would drift to what if. This was one of those what if times.

"So are you and dad coming to any of my games in the spring?"

"If you want me there, I'll be there."

"I want you there."

"Then I'll be there."

"Congrats, I think you just became an honorary Polinsky." Angie spoke from beside her before a kitchen timer took her away.

"Brennan can you fix my braid? Daddy made it all fuzzy."

"What did he do?"

"He kept rubbing it. Said he missed me, but he messed up my hair."

Brennan shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Corey.

"I apologized."

Brennan fixed Leonna's braid as they all hung out before dinner.

* * *

"Painless, wasn't it?"

"Minus your son wanting to play a real game of baseball in the snow, yeah, painless."

"I think them having another strong permanent female presence in their lives will be great."

"What?"

"And the number 4 sounds nice."

"Oh no."

"It'll be great for me. Two boys and two girls."

"I've only got 4 more years until I can get my tubes tied."

"A lot can happen in 4 years."

His words weren't lost on her. She stared at him. A lot had happened in four years.

"Well, smarty pants, can we just see where we end up in four years?" She draped her arms over his shoulders, her thumb rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm riding if you are."

"You're riding or being ridden?"

"You're a tease, you know that?"

She shrugged smirking at him.


	27. Chapter 27

_Just a little bit of random drama. Fight me. Also it's fucking hilarious how Graves nearly cums his pants every week over her. I had to do something with it. Happy reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Sometimes when things are going too smoothly, the universe can send you very small signs about the people in your life to make sure you're paying attention. Other times, the universe makes a literal pole fall on you so you get it. Brennan knew the constant ooo and ahh over Mandy was equal parts Matt and Corey, she just didn't expect him to blatantly ask Mandy to slide in his DMs.

Brennan, meet a pole named Mandy Rose.

"Mandy Rose, huh?"

"It's not what you think." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. What do I think then?"

Silence.

"Matt, what do I think?"

Brennan stared at him while he was enamored by his phone but still no response.

"It's a work, isn't it? You're just doing this for work, right?"

More silence.

She fought the urge to snatch his phone away.

"Fine. Don't answer. Trin has storyline with her, I'll beat her ass for real."

He looked up at her finally.

"So that catches... Okay. On second thought, if that's where you want to be." She threw on a hoodie and her converse.

"Where are you going?"

"Like it actually matters to you, Graves." She grabbed her bag and keys and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Brennan made an abrupt phone call to her last resort drinking buddy.

"Are you still in town?"

"I can stay in town. What's up?"

"I need a drinking buddy, if you're up for it."

"Sure, but there's one rule."

"Name it."

"You can't cry about Matt to me. After all, we aren't besties."

"Fine, that's fair. I don't want to talk about Matt anyway."

* * *

"How the hell do you know about this place?" Baron looked around the punk rock and pirate themed dive bar.

"I explore when I'm sitting at home alone. I wanted to bring Matt here, but he's been busy as of late."

"I bet he knows about it already."

She shrugged as she rolled her glass between her hands.

"Alright, fine. Lay it on me."

"Lay what on you?"

"Whatever is on your mind and clearly bothering you."

"Would you fuck Mandy Rose?"

He choked on his bourbon, "Would I what?"

"Would you fuck Mandy Rose?"

"I don't know. A little too blonde for me."

"But you slept with Lexi."

"People change."

She rolled her eyes, "Your ex-wife is blonde too."

"But not blonde like that."

Brennan pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine." She shook her head, "Is that the only factor that would deter you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about her. Looks alone though, she's a maybe for me."

She was squeezing her tumbler as if she were trying to break it.

"Easy there." He pulled the glass out of her grasp, "You need those for work." He gestured towards her hands.

She was pissed. She'd been known to hurl a glass in anger, but this was new.

"Is breaking glass cups how you like to test your strength?"

Her face settled into a neutral expression, "No, I just know I can't shatter it without it throwing it as hard as I can."

"Brennan, are you okay?"

"I'm great. Can't you tell?"

"He's on his way."

"Why?!"

"Because your location is shared with him."

"God fucking damn it. And he's texting you instead of me?" She checked her phone and not a single text had come through.

"You trying to make him jealous?"

"No. He knows I'm loyal to a fault. He has nothing to be jealous about. Besides, he's so far up Mandy's ass, he doesn't even notice me. He's probably just mad I took off and didn't tell him where I was going."

They sat silently until Corey finally arrived.

"You sure took your sweet ass time getting here."

"I needed to compose myself. Thanks for keeping her company."

"Compose yourself for what? You couldn't take your fucking face out of your phone to even acknowledge me, but you're mad?" She laughed, "Okay."

He was silent again.

Baron had been in the process of moving to let them talk but stayed near his seat just in case.

"You could've driven off a cliff."

"This is fucking Connecticut, there are no cliffs. Next."

"Goddamn it, Brennan."

She rolled her eyes, leaving her half drank drink as she pulled her wallet from her bag and dropped a twenty on the bar. She stopped by Baron giving him a side hug which caught him off guard so he didn't reciprocate.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She asked me if I'd fuck Mandy."

Corey kept his face neutral as he clapped Baron on the back. He hurried off when Brennan was nowhere in sight.

"You're not driving."

"I didn't drink."

"Come here."

"Why? So you can smell my breath?"

"Brennan, can you please..."

She unlocked the car door and got in on the passenger side. He approached the car and got in. She held the key out for him to start the car and drive them home.

"For the man that always has something to say, you're surprisingly mute whenever I mention Mandy."

More silence.

"Just tell me what's going on. And don't lie, because something _**is**_ going on."

He sighed and she braced herself, "The tweet was a work, but..."

Brennan laughed abruptly, "Can you let me out?" She had already gone through this once. She wasn't about to go through it again, especially not with Corey. That would break her.

"B..."

"No, seriously, Matt. Let me out."

He pulled over so she could get out of the car. He turned the hazards on and drove alongside her.

"You're gonna get fucking rear ended."

"No I'm not."

"Can you go? I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"All we do is talk. I swear to you. She and I just friends."

She shook her head.

"You don't believe me?"

"You're telling me if I went through your phone and DMs I wouldn't find anything between you and her?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so. So if that's where your interest lies and you wanna see what that's all about, by all fucking means cause I'm so tired of this shit."

"It's just a stupid crush, Brennan."

"A stupid crush is how we ended up together."

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid enough to ruin this?"

"Well you're fucking trying to."

"Get in the car. I'll show you everything."

She looked skeptical.

"You know the code for my phone. Open it. Look. Then you decide."


	28. Chapter 28

_More than one way to skin a cat. We're nearing the end. Happy reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Corey closed the door behind him as Brennan looked through his texts and DMs on both Instagram and Twitter. He rested his back against the front door as she paced in their living room. She would stop every now and then, but would start back moving as he watched her quietly.

She stopped pacing, holding the phone out for him to take. He approached slowly, taking the device. She walked away silently. He waited long enough to hear if she was raging upstairs, but she wasn't. He entered their room and she looked at him through the mirror of her vanity.

"You pissed at me?"

Her face shifted into a scowl.

"I'm trying to be honest."

"You're not stopping her though."

He rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. She noticed and stood up abruptly.

"Look, if that's where you want to be, go be there. She's obviously giving you something I'm not."

"What do you want me to do? You saw that I don't delete anything and I tell her constantly I'm not single."

"I know..."

"But you're mad?"

"Yes."

"Brennan..."

"Why do you even entertain it? Why can't you just say look, this is just for work?"

He shrugged.

"Do you like the attention?"

"Have you met me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you not getting enough attention from me?"

He frowned then, _'Ah shit...'_

"I mean... She's younger, blonder and more your..."

"Oh hell no. No. Absolutely not."

"Then what? You feel something for her? Explain it to me, Matt because I don't understand."

"I don't understand it either. That tweet about the DMs was a work. I really didn't expect her to keep it up after I made it crystal clear that nothing was going to happen with her."

"Do I need to make an appearance at Smackdown? Because I fucking will. And I'll set her ass straight."

He tipped her face up slightly to kiss her, "No fighting, please."

"You'd love that."

"I am but a man."

She frowned, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I totally want to see you get arrested because a coworker can't take a hint."

* * *

Black was Brennan's power color. She always felt like a fierce bitch draped in all black. She had been planning her surprise trip to Smackdown for a few weeks. She had a fresh, sleek, straight center part waist length weave installed. She had a fresh set of coffin shaped nails. She had her makeup done crisply and pristinely; perfect winged eyeliner and a bright red lip with full but wispy lashes. She was wearing a skin tight black one strap dress that was high on the left side, but longer on the right. She had on strappy studded stiletto sandals that showed off her pedicured toes and a leather jacket.

"Damn guh!"

"Hey Trin!"

"His tongue is gonna fall outta his head."

Brennan laughed, "Good, I hope so." Brennan had reached out to Trinity when she started planning this trip. Corey had no idea she was even coming.

"I think he's getting a haircut. Let me know how it goes."

They hugged tightly as Trinity left Brennan standing nearby where Corey was.

"I can't wait to get home. I think I'm imagining her perfume." He spoke as he looked over his haircut. He caught a glimpse of her that made him do a double take.

"Damn." He held his chest. She had a single red rose for his lapel. She was an inch taller than him in her heels but he was completely not phased.

"Damn." He said again, taking her hand as she did a twirl for him. He ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. "This is new." He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"You like it?"

"Hell yes. I knew you had been talking about it, but seeing it come to life... Fuck." He leaned in kissing her neck, "I just want you to know, we're not making love tonight. We're gonna fuck."

She smiled then bit her lip, "Mission accomplished." He pulled away slightly only to pull her back in, kissing her deeply. He never knew how he kept things tasteful in public when it came to Brennan. He wanted to take her right where they were standing.

"Um, Corey?" He pulled away which audibly made Brennan whimper. He looked at her with amusement and mischief in his eyes. He pecked her on the lips as he slid his hand into hers.

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"Okay." He pulled Brennan behind him as they walked away.

* * *

"You're going to get fired."

"Good way to go out." He pulled her ahead of him as he scanned the hallway as she opened the door to an extra and surprisingly empty locker room.

"I just want a taste." He spoke lowly as he pressed her against the door.

Their make out session started slow, but built up some pace. She was trying to not mess up his hair. He was trying to make sure her lipstick wasn't smeared everywhere. He'd managed to get the strapless side of her dress down and exposed her left breast.

"Your phone is distracting as hell." She breathed feeling his phone continuously vibrating against her leg.

He sighed pulling it from his pocket, "30 text messages. What the fuck?"

"Ignore them."

He looked her in her eyes, "They're all from Mandy."

"This bitch." Brennan grumbled fixing herself.

"I wasn't finished with that."

She laughed, "You're a pervert."

"You love it." He grumbled, "You up for meeting Mandy?"

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't seem to know who you are. Says she going to expose me for cheating."

"Give me that." She took the phone, "Let's take a selfie."

He quirked his eyebrow then smiled as she abruptly jumped on him. He caught her and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she rested her forehead on his. She snapped the photo from the side then opened Instagram to post it with a caption that read: year one = down. She showed it to him which he posted.

She planted a single sweet kiss on his lips, "Let's go show her who I am."

"You're gonna be the death of me." He spoke setting her feet back on the ground.

"Beautiful death, right baby?"

He grabbed her around the waist pulling her in, "Always, babygirl." He kissed her as they left the locker room hand in hand.

"Wait, slip this on."

They stopped long enough for him to put a ring on her finger then started walking again.

* * *

"There he is."

"Here I am. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Brennan."

"Fiancée?"

"I told you I wasn't single."

"Yeah, but you never said you were serious."

Brennan pinched the bridge of her nose making the light catch the ring. She wasn't paying attention to Corey and Mandy bickering.

She frowned briefly. He'd called her his fiancée.

Brennan spoke up, "Are you two done?"

"How do I know you didn't just find some thot to show up here?"

"Thot? Who the fuck? Look, girl, you're the one that's on him." Mandy's face fell, "Yeah, I've seen it all. So while you're standing here still trying to clown, he's telling you everything you need to know so you'll back the hell off."

"It's a sham." Mandy shrugged refusing to give it up.

Brennan rolled her eyes, turning Corey to face her with her left hand. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him deeply, his hands slid to her butt pulling her flush against him. When they broke, Mandy was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

_Google morganite engagement rings. It's such a pretty stone. And if you're curious, google the meaning and you'll understand why I chose it. Happy reading, there's only one more chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

After the show, Corey ditched his suit jacket for his leather one. Brennan had been surprisingly quiet.

"B, you alright?" He chuckled as she stared at her hand, moving it slightly making the stone shimmer.

She broke out of her trance to look at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was amused, she was confused. She was in shock. "You hungry?"

"I'm not passing up our anniversary dinner, Graves."

He chuckled, "What if we just got dessert?"

"Actual dessert or are you being nasty?"

He laughed again, "Well, when you put it like that."

She leaned over the console in the car and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her left hand and kissed it a few times before sliding his hand into hers.

* * *

"Well, you went all out." Brennan spoke as they exited the elevator. Her drinks had her warm and the food they had, had her tummy full. But somehow she was always hungry for Corey.

He was carrying her heels as her arm was looped through his, "I wanted to make it special and especially cliché."

"Oh baby, you know I love clichés." He couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him as they approached the suite. He tapped the key on the lock and pushed the door open. He pressed his back against the door letting Brennan walk in in front of him. He watched her briefly as she removed her own leather jacket and laid it neatly on the back of an arm chair. He turned to slide the do not disturb sign on the door before following her path.

"Aww Matt!"

He looked sheepish. He had rose petals strewn about the room. On the floor and bed and even in the bathroom which had a Jacuzzi tub.

"Hey! How'd you know I was gonna be here?" She asked walking from the bathroom.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Jon." They spoke in unison of Trinity's husband.

"I'm so glad I'm not the one that has to clean this shit up." He sat her shoes down, shaking his head but smiling at his fiancée. He took his jacket off as she approached him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands along his exposed skin. The texture of her ring made him grab her hand and hold it in place.

"You wanna talk about this?"

"I do."

"How do you feel about truly becoming a Polinsky?"

"I feel like it's something I want."

"Could you spend forever with my idiotic self?"

"I don't know... Forever is a long ass time. Could you spend forever with my moody indecisive self?"

"I don't know. You're right forever is a long time. You'd be stepping into motherhood to three bratty ass but adorable kids."

She chuckled, "I love your kids. And I love you."

"So you do wanna marry me?"

"Yes, Matthew. I want to marry you."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to take that ring from you."

"Speaking of, what is this?"

"It's morganite. And diamonds."

"And rose gold. It's so pretty. I can't stop looking at it." She narrowed her eyes, "Who helped you?"

"What do you mean who helped me? I have impeccable taste."

"You do, but who helped you?"

"Can't let me have any shine, can you?"

"Just tell me."

"Bayley and Sasha."

"You let Sasha help you?"

"Give me the damn ring." He reached for her as she moved away from him.

She ran from him, "No, it's mine." She leapt on the bed.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for them, you'd have something else. I was torn between a few other ones." He swept her legs with his arm making her fall across the bed with a soft 'oft' sound.

"Thank god this bed is huge. You could've killed me."

"Plenty of time for that. You did just agree to marry me." He climbed on top of her, leaning to kiss her gently.

"It's real love with thoughts of impending death." She cupped his cheeks.

"Jesus Christ, are we Gomez and Morticia?"

"I don't know, but that'd be pretty cool."

* * *

Brennan woke the next morning before Corey. Her body was aching in the most delightful ways, reminding her of the night and early morning she had spent with her fiancé.

Fiancé.

She had been waiting a long time to say that and never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be saying it about Corey Graves. They were best friends. They had seen each other through the highest of highs and lowest of lows. Getting to this exact moment hadn't been easy but for her, this was just one of the many better days she had been looking forward to.

He was right, it did take stiff drinks and sheer power of will to get through, but she did it. And he helped. Sometimes all it took was a slap on the ass and a you got this. Other times it took boxes of tissues and tearful kisses. Other times it took laughing until their stomachs hurt and tears sprang to their eyes.

 _'Holy shit, I love him. Like really really love him.'_ She was going to cry.

She kissed the center of his chest before gingerly exiting the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how happy she was. Her skin was glowing and her eyes were bright. She smiled internally before joining him back in bed. He was the most beautiful thing in his snoring glory. She kissed his cheek before curling back into his side and resting her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

_We've reached the end. I thought these two deserved a happy ending so here it is. I hope you've all enjoyed. Until next time._

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 _Epilogue_

It was a special day in the Polinsky household. Brennan was sleeping soundly when Corey got up to leave the house. He had things to gather before she woke.

"Hey. Wake up buddy. We have to go wish mommy a happy birthday."

"Cake?" The 3 year old little boy with his dad's eyes spoke excitedly.

"Even better. Donuts!" Corey showed his son the box.

"Awesome!"

Corey picked his youngest up and carried him to his bedroom where his wife was sleeping.

"Here hold these." Corey handed his son a bouquet of flowers.

The little boy smelled the flowers, "Stinky."

Corey snorted, "You're definitely your mother's son." He put Caleb's feet on the ground, "Alright, we're gonna wake mommy up and sing her happy birthday, okay?"

"Then donuts?"

"You're definitely my son. Yes, Cay. Then donuts."

They high fived.

"Let's go."

The three year old put the flowers on the bed while Corey sat the box of donuts down to lift Caleb up on the bed. Caleb grabbed the flowers and laid down besides Brennan. She instinctively wrapped her arm around her son. Corey felt his heart swell as he sat on the bed facing them.

"One. Two. Three."

They started singing happy birthday.

She started to stir slowly until Caleb yelled, "Mommy wake up there's donuts!"

"Donuts?" She spoke groggily.

"Yeah! We sang, can I have one?"

"Give her the flowers first. Say happy birthday." He handed Brennan's now sitting form wild flowers very similar to the ones that kind of set her and Corey on their path.

"Happy birthday, momma."

"Thank you, baby." She kissed him all over his face then hugged him, running her fingers through his dark curls.

He turned his eyes expectantly to his father, "Good job, buddy. Here's your payment." He handed him a glazed donut.

"I hope you slept good because he's gonna run your ass into the ground."

"It's all good. He just won't get a nap so he'll sleep through the night." He winked, "I've got plans."

"Matt, we'll both be asleep by 11."

"Guess I better get my shit together before then." He leaned over kissing her, "Happy birthday, babygirl."

* * *

Going through her day, the day of her 35th birthday, Brennan had realized that a lot had happened in 4 years. Just like Matt said it would. They had gotten engaged and actually married three times. Once in Vegas in a fun, drunken haze filled night. The second time by a justice of the peace at the courthouse. And the last time they had an actual formal wedding with friends and their families.

Soon after they came back from their honeymoon, they found out Brennan was pregnant. Caleb Matthew Polinsky was born the following March. After that, they had to hit the ground running. He was an easy baby for the most part, but once he was mobile, he became Corey's mischievous miniature. Caleb had three older siblings to keep up with after all.

Her life had changed dramatically. She still worked at the beauty school teaching makeup. All the women usually swooned and fawned over her boys whenever they came to visit. It made her swell with pride witnessing her coworkers react to her small family. They were two things she never thought she'd have once upon a time.

"Ms. Brennan to the front desk. Ms. Brennan to the front desk."

She was between classes texting with Corey when she was called over the intercom. She made the walk to the front desk only to be surprised by a large bouquet of red roses in a glass vase. She pulled the card.

 _ **'I'm being extra for your 35th. Happy birthday, I love you.**_

 _ **-M.'**_

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _ **'Red for love.'**_ Came the text.

 _ **'Extra for my 35th?'**_

 _ **'Well, I missed 30 and you don't get another major one until you're 40.'**_

 _ **'You calling me old?'**_

 _ **'Yes, but you're aging like wine.'**_

 _ **'Smooth.'**_

—

"Matt!" Brennan yelled from the front door.

"Hi mommy!" Caleb spoke as he continued to run through and around their family room.

"Hey Cay."

Corey came and grabbed the vase when he saw her struggling with it along with various other gift bags.

"Thank you." She dropped the rest of her things on the end of the couch with a huff. Before turning to follow Corey into the kitchen.

"The hell did they put in this thing, rocks?"

She tried to tickle Caleb as he ran by but he expertly dodged her fingers.

"Did you give him more sugar?"

"Yes and no. He had apple slices a few minutes ago."

She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I swear. Here he comes." Corey held up his hand counting down from 5.

Caleb blew through the kitchen and around the island and straight into his mother's legs.

"Ow, boy! Watch your hard head." She reached down lifting her boy up kissing his face, "Did you have a good day with daddy?"

"Mhm. He said I get to see Cain and Onna and Lu."

"Are you excited?"

"Mhm!"

"Good. And you're ready to see Nana?"

"Yes!"

"Only because he thinks Nana is gonna give him candy."

"Shh, dad!" He started squirming to get put down.

Brennan sat him down just as the doorbell rang. They exited the kitchen as Corey went to the door and Brennan gathered Caleb.

Brennan turned in time to see Cain with a duffel bag and his backpack.

"They're spending the night?"

Corey nodded briefly.

"Happy birthday, Bren!" All three of her step kids and mother in law exclaimed.

"Aww thank you guys." She hugged each of them.

"Where are you and dad going?"

"She has no idea."

"If I know him, it's Pizza Hut."

"That's rude."

She laughed, "Just kidding. I really don't know."

"If it's somewhere good, bring us leftovers."

"And cake!" Luna exclaimed as she took off her shoes.

"We have to get going."

"I'll try. Gimme hugs."

* * *

It wasn't Pizza Hut at all. It was a fancy new expensive steakhouse. Cain was definitely going to have leftovers.

"That was delicious." She spoke as they walked. Their hands brushed, then slid together with their fingers interlocking.

"Glad you enjoyed. I almost thought about cancelling the reservation and taking you to Pizza Hut."

"You asshole. On my birthday?"

He chuckled and shrugged.

"You would've."

"I would've, but it is your birthday." He pulled her in kissing her temple, "What else would you like to do for your day?"

"Go home, have a glass of patrón and sit in the jacuzzi with my husband until I'm ready to crash out."

"We can do that. We'll have some company though."

"I'll take it. As long as I get to sleep in your arms."

He made a fake pained face, "Jeez, since when did you get so mushy?"

She frowned and playfully shoved him, "Shut up, Graves. You're supposed to be nice to me. It's my birthday."

He smiled as he pulled her back close to his right side, "Yeah yeah. Let's get you home."

* * *

"It's 11 and we aren't crashed out."

"Speak for yourself. I'm way pass wanting to sleep." She turned the covers back on the bed.

They had enjoyed their drinks, a make out session which led to some shower sex after they exited the jacuzzi. He was getting the strangest sense of deja vu watching her get into their bed wearing one of his shirts. He always did whenever she wore them.

He climbed into bed, laying on his back as she curled into his side. She lightly ran her hand up and down his stomach as his hand rested on her shoulder. He leaned slightly to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you, Star shine."

"I love you too, Moonlight."

"I can't believe you almost gave me a nickname after alcohol."

"Well now that that moment is effectively ruined..."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"I guess. But a lot of things have changed."

He nodded, rubbing her arm, "I'm glad it was with you."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I've watched you grow and blossom into a more strong and beautiful version of yourself. I'm so goddamned proud of you, Brennan. You're constantly making me step my shit up too. You've embraced my older children and gave me a child of our own. You hold me up and hold this family down day in and day out. I'm fucking lucky to have you." He wiped away a tear as she propped herself up to kiss him.

"Guess I'm not the only mushy one."

"Shut up." He laughed pulling down to kiss her again.

"I love you so much."

"I know." He kissed her again, "Happy birthday, babe."


End file.
